Yabai!
by Watermelon Pocky
Summary: The Last battle transpires and Kagome is transported to a different land, where is it and who lives on it? What happen to the Inu Tachi and Sesshoumaru? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything sadly, so no suing please.

Rated M for Mature

_Flash Backs Italics_

**Midoriko Talking - Bold**

Yabai!

Ch1 Prologue: Say Goodbye

Nights embrace encircled inky blackness around the fire; each member of the shard-hunting group was staring into the glow of red, orange and yellow as it clawed its way up into the stark black void of sky. Even the clouds seemed distressed seeing as there were none while thin wispy gray smoke from the fire licking up along that of a already burnt ashy log dissipated not wanting to be swallowed up into the night sky.

Kagome sat on a fallen log watching the water wanting it to boil so the hanyou would stop bothering her about it, he was currently glaring at her from a tree branch in a tree, glowering at her because she sat him a few times today for using harsh language around Shippou, for calling her wench and or bitch, and for being a over bearing over protective ass.

Sango was currently sitting next to her a bit red in the face from anger because Miroku tried to cop a feel. That ended up with the houshi unconscious with a red mark on the left cheek of his face and a few or more dozen lumps on his head from the demon exterminators weapon Hiraikotsu, a large demon bone boomerang.

Shippou mean while was tussling with Kirara rolling around the clearing kicking up small pieces of grass, they brought a smile to Kagome's face as she watched the child and fire cat play. Shippou hopped over the fire cat to get behind her and prodded her in the side gently with his paw like hand, while Kirara tickled the child with no mercy from her two tails all the while murring her delight.

The winds direction changed silently rustling the leaves that clung to there respective branches, the night seemed to get darker and more constricting as if knocking the wind out of the lungs being barely able to breathe.

Kagome shivered knowing this was the night of the final battle, she felt the ominous aura and thought she heard the flapping and buzzing sounds of the sanyosho. She really was tired not just physically but mentally and emotionally; the one who had held onto her soul the three years they had been searching for the jewel shards broke her heart.

Along the way she had made Sesshoumaru an ally though he didn't want to join the group she knew when the final battle started he would be there and without Rin or Jaken. It was when she saved Rin and held the crying girl whispering sweet nothings into her little child like ears that she dried the girls tears and took her to a flower field; needless to say the child romped in it and picked flowers with the roots and some dirt clods still attached to them. She had showed Rin how to make flower chain crowns, rings, bracelets, est. That's when Sesshoumaru came to take back his child, she nodded respectively calling the demon lord so she could talk with him.

_"Lord Sesshoumaru I would like to ask a request of you." Kagome bowed deeply showing as much respect as she was taught, the golden eyes pierced her and the dainty nose sniffed, she knew he was doing so to see if she was lying to him. After a few moments of silence and much contemplation on Sesshoumaru's part he nodded curtly and sat down in the field with her awaiting for her to start talking._

_"I would like to ask Lord Sesshoumaru that you become an ally in our final battle against Naraku, do not get me wrong Lord but my companions and I know you are very strong, so in order for us the take down the evil hanyou we must have you with us to destroy him." A light gale of laughter from a child filled both their ears as Rin darted about bending over sniffing the flowers and picking some to put in her tiny hands._

_"This Sesshoumaru will be at the final battle, but once it is over with miko we will go our separate ways." His eyes narrowed on her as she smiled at him and unceremoniously threw herself at him in a hugging gesture; she had blushed afterwards knowing what she had done. Though she got a genuine smile from the Sesshoumaru who hugged her back with his arms encircling her._

_"So dose this mean I'm a friend?" she asked from within the confines of the toned clothed chest, a rumbling laugh erupted from him making Kagome giggle._

_"Miko you make this Sesshoumaru happy like Rin dose and would be honored if you would become his family." Kagome unglued herself from his chest to look into golden eyes filled to the brim with happiness and laughter? She blinked chuckling not noticing she was still sitting in his lap._

_"How do I become family? Er your family?" it was then he held out her wrist slashing the soft skin and doing so to his own, he held his wrist to hers. They stayed this way for four hours before he took back his hand._

_"Our Blood bond is complete sister, you will go through changes and the crest that resides on my forehead will be on yours. Visit me at night time so I can teach you a concealing spell and how to use weapons." With that said he picked her up bridal style._

_"Come Rin we need to drop Kagome off and then we shall leave for my castle." With that said he walked into the direction of the camp and whispered into her ear._

_"Meet me tomorrow in the same clearing of flowers, your transformation will be complete by tomorrow night." With that said he was gone in a flash leaving Kagome to tell Inu Yasha she had gotten lost in the woods thinking she heard a child calling out when it wasn't anything._

She sighed that happened a year ago and now she was fully trained and currently a student of Sango for more weapons training and Miroku for her miko abilities. That's been going on for awhile as well, she was almost done with Sango's lessons on how to better herself with a sword, it was really funny how ever when Kagome showed the girl her own sword it was made from you guessed it her own fang. But Sango didn't need to know that just yet.

Miroku took on her miko abilities training with meditation, which was a day to day requirement and something she did on her own now in the early morning because then Inu Yasha wouldn't bother her. Also he taught her how to use a staff and the basics of ofuda and how to use her miko energy to infuse with weaponry, and other objects. It came in handy when she didn't have any of her few personal weapons, purifying came in handy as well when no weaponry was available to her.

She noticed even in her state of using an illusion to hide her changes she still got a headache when someone screamed or talked to loud, going to school in the future was a bit hard and she had to cope fast; not only her sense of hearing but the smells that assaulted her all at once. It had almost made her faint but so she held her breath until getting into the house.

Now the smells didn't seem as nasty as they were, she got used to them at that thought she sighed reaching over to the fire and pouring the now boiling water into five stirophome Beef flavored ramen cups.

"Inu Yasha Ramens ready!" she called up into the tree to find his spot was empty, with that she set his Ramen cup to the side sitting down next to Sango and diving into her own cup of Ramen.

She was no fool, she knew were he was and most likely could smell it now since they didn't do that kind of thing down wind; wrinkling her nose she hopped Shippou didn't comment on it.

The child was how ever and thankfully on her part paying more attention to the food then the goings on around the woods. That gave her ample time to think after she shoved the rest of the last bit of food into her mouth helping Sango to tidy up in the small clearing. Her mind began to wonder to the first time she found those two in a lovers embrace, her stomach churned slightly but she refused to let a memory take control of her.

_It had been a rough night of training with Sango and the girls had just finished taking a bath in the hot springs. She was helping Shippou into some blankets she had brought for the others._

_"Miroku where's Inu Yasha?" she looked to the houshi who shrugged his shoulder. With quickening steps turning into a full out run she spread her miko out to find that the hanyou was in a clearing with bushes lining the edge of it, while tall oaks seemed to grow out of no were to seclude the two she saw._

_"Inu Yasha do you love me?" It was then Kagome heard the woman's voice, it was Kikyou._

_"Yes" was the one word that sent feverish chills throughout her body, making her feel numb all over._

_"Will you wish on the Shikon to have me by your side again?" asked Kikyou as Kagome watched the soul stealers slither about the woman's arms and place her in the arms of Inu Yasha. He hugged her tightly in an intimate embrace as his lips met her halfway. She couldn't stand the sight so she did the only thing she could; run. She ran far into the forest that night running from her fears of never getting the Tama to be whole, Inu Yasha betraying her as trees reached out to scratch her skin while roots came up hard and fast to trip her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she fell the earth felt like it collided with, that was when she pulled herself into a fetal position crying her eyes out. Once she was done crying all was silent as she closed her eyes, she wanted the world to swallow her up but arms were suddenly holding her. She looked into the eyes of a glowing woman but that's all she saw and blacked out._

_Opening her eyes again she saw she was in her blankets with Shippou and sighed knowing that it wasn't a dream but real seeing as she had dried tear tracks on her face and her cloths were ripped in different place while she had scraps all over her person; from that point on she vowed not to cry for Inu Yasha again._

It was then that Sango snapped Kagome out of her revere by waving her hand in front of the girls face. While Kirara and Shippou began to tussle again and Miroku inched closer to the girl to cope a feel again.

"Kagome are you okay, you seemed spaced out." Sango frowned looking at the startled girl who was considered her sister.

"Sorry Sango just have a lot on my mind." Maybe it was time for her to go back home to spend some time with Souta; it has been two months since she was back home.

"Do you think Inu Yasha would let me go home?" she asked stacking up the empty ramen cups as said hanyou came into the camp area.

"No wench we still need to find Naraku." He sneered at her as she glared, with a twinkle in her eyes she smirked.

"Sit!" the clearing now had a Inu Yasha shaped hole while she sighed going over to her yellow bag about to leave when the ground rumbled, pieces of earth tearing away from each other as dirt clods showered down like bits of rain.

"Miko it is time I take what is mine." Said a raspy smooth voice belonging only to Naraku who at the moment was laughing like a lunatic while hordes of different colored and species of demons came barreling out from behind the evil hanyou with a white baboon pelt.

Sango was currently busy throwing her Hiraikotsu wondering were Kirara was when the cat darted out from in-between two twin tiger demons chasing her and some how got the two demons to bicker at each other and start to fight amongst the ranks confusing some of the others as to who they should be fighting. Mewling came from beside her leg as Sango took hold of Kirara throwing her into the air as the fire cat did a summersault turning into a bigger version with flames licking at the furry hackles of the cat, while two teeth protruded from the top curving downwards towards the ground. Kirara then let out a roar of defiance as if to challenge any of the demons to come forward to fight with her and her mistress.

Sango climbed aboard Kirara while hoisting Hiraikotsu upon her shoulder kicking the cat in the sides softly applying pressure as the fire cat launched into the sky. Taking the boomerang off her back she lined it up with a group of demons who were overwhelming Miroku, she threw it with a battle cry.

"Hiraikotsu!" the bone boomerang flew true to its targets as it took out four only to leave three in the groups wake, a wink and a thumbs up from Miroku was a sign that she could move on to take out more of the lower class demons.

While Sango went on her way Miroku was left to deal with the three demons, the first was a tiger demon, his skin was orange colored while the stripes loitered about the body were pitch black. Fierce fiery red eyes glared at him as the demon took into its possession a sword from a fallen comrade.

While the tiger demon charged the other two seemed to stand aside to let him do as he pleased. Miroku took up a stance of one of a fighter, his legs were spread apart while hands were put forth, one with his shokujo in hand and the other with the kazaana wrapped in purple cloth.

The tiger demon seemed to take forever to get to him but Miroku disposed of it with great ease using his staff to slam into the stomach, as the demon doubled over kneeling on the ground he smacked him over the head with the staff, the impact didn't kill thus collapsing into an unconscious heap on the ground. Once that was done he reached into his robs to bring out an assortment of ofuda, picking a few he placed the paper spells all over the demons body having it go up in flame charring the body till it was a nice crispy black color.

That's what Kagome bypassed as she ran towards Inu Yasha and Naraku, purifying a few demons along the way, the Inu hanyou had gotten pierced a few times by the strange plant like roots that moved under the white pelt the evil hanyou wore. The Inu Hanyou was using the fanged sword calling on an attack at that moment; he raised the sword above his head while slamming it down onto the ground with all of the force he could muster.

"Kaze No Kizu!" he shouted the attack with venom in his voice as Kikyou stepped out from behind a tree to confront Kagome.

She stood stalk still, the familiar calling of her soul made her heart beat faster and faster as if the organ itself would bust out of her chest. She turned slowly to see Kikyou had notched a arrow on her bow that was aimed at her with a malicious intent of killing her.

"You have my soul and I want it back." Was Kikoyu's only reply as she let go the arrow flew into the air gathering dark miko energy, the color of the arrow turned black for the dead priestess was no longer pure for her intentions were to kill the guardian of the jewel. Not only that but the taint of evil lingered on and around her, the soul stealers were encircling high above the battlefield like carrion birds circled the dead.

Kagome took a step back as the arrow whizzed by scratching her cheek drawing the smallest hint of blood, she growled inhumanly finally letting her concealing spell down for all to see the new her.

Kikyou gasped in shock for there on the girls forehead was the crescent moon shape that indicated that she was royalty, not only that but she was Inu Yasha's sister. That's about the time that Sesshoumaru joined the fray using his demon speed to get to the root of the problem, once in the middle of the demon horde itself he began hacking away at the body's that stood. Within a span of 30 minutes half the demon horde was slaughtered as Sesshoumaru regally stepped aside with blood soaked clothing and a twinkle in his eyes.

Now that the horde was getting smaller Miroku could deal with other demons, he had killed the lizard and boar demon with his kazaana but Naraku had anticipated he would use it and had the sanyosho on hand, so now he had to fight with Shokujo, ofuda and the few skills of hand to hand he had learned from Sango. So he ran forth shouting his own battle cry at the top of his lungs and jumping a few demons with ofuda at the ready.

Sango mean while was dealing with a nasty case of dragon demon that was flying in the sky, its long snake like body shined silvery blue in the pitch black of night, the only indication that it was there at all the slight rippled of shiny scales. The demon seemed to be circling them like a predator did to prey, it snapped its iridescent white jaws at Kirara who moved to the right while it took a big bite out of her side. Blood splotched on the cream colored fur of the large fire cat but it kept at it, again the shiny scales rippled as the fire cat opened its jaws and shot out a fireball the size of large beach ball. The dragon never saw it coming as it smacked Sango off the fire cat with the tip of its tail, the demon got burned to the point of being charred as the fire licked up the snake like body eating the shiny scales to replace them with dull grey chippy scales that were freshly burnt. Sango smiled as the dragons body made impact with the earth bellow startling Naraku out of fighting with the Inu Yasha as the attack he yelled hit straight on; as she closed her eyes waiting for impact it never came and she clung to the creamy colored fur of her friend Kirara.

The attack Inu Yasha had done missed Naraku as the spider hanyou let his white baboon pelt burn to taunt the little Inu, he had side stepped the attack while Inu Yasha growled.

"Is that all you have Inu Yasha?" He said laughing loving the way the Inu's face got red, the wind swirled slightly as Naraku frowned looking over at the scaly blue silver dragon that dropped out of the sky. This how ever was the mistake the spider hanyou made as another attack was called out.

The ground rumbled under the fangs attack as it pulse out four lines of illuminated light forthcoming to tear Naraku in half and thus they thought that they had won only to have laughter fill the clearing.

Kikyou stood aghast at the reincarnation of herself, before her stood a girl the same age as she with ground ankle length hair with silver and red streaks, while her eyes were turned into a cold calculating silver gaze, a pair of fluffy white ears with the tips black sat atop her head moving back and forth while her taloned hand rested on the half completed Shikon jewel. On her face the cheeks had the markings, one was silver and the other blood red matching her hair, there were probably markings on her ankles, arms, wrists, and her hip as well.

"What do you mean your soul?" was the question that hung in the air like thick smoke as the earth shook with another Kaze No Kizu, Kagome how ever didn't hear it her soul called out to the piece that was supposed to be within her. She never got the chance to fight Kikyou how ever as the Shikon pulsed against her chest, she looked down and blinked something else was pulling her, the energy pulse of the Shikon was calling the other half which resided within Naraku.

Kikyou readied two arrows notching them both on the bow and firing them at Kagome as she dodged one but got an arrow lodged within her shoulder, she only chuckled what if Sesshoumaru saw her now? With that thought she took out her sword charging the dead priestess as an assault of more arrows came at her she hacked away at them splitting each into two half's. She never made the killing blow to Kikyou because the pull of the Shikon was more powerful then anything, in mid step she turned her back to the evil Kikyou as she took an arrow and lodged it in-between her shoulders. That got a growl from Sesshoumaru when he took down another demon he came rushing to the girls aid.

Suddenly everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Sango and Miroku killed the few last demons to turn around in time to see Kagome walking forward and past them with the regal air of royalty and couldn't believe she was a hanyou. Not only that but Sesshoumaru trailed behind her with two bloody arrows in his grasp as the girl wobbled forward bleeding, seeing as she was hanyou her wounds would heal in no time but Sesshoumaru wouldn't take any chances with his kin. She walked past a battered and bruised Inu Yasha while Kikyou squawked for her to come back and fight her but was ignored.

She stood before Naraku only a few inches away while the man smirked at her, Inu Yasha stood behind Sesshoumaru who stood at the girl's side.

"What the hell happened Kagome?" it was a low growl from Inu Yasha, as Kagome didn't turn around.

"I had a blood bond with your brother." She turned to the stoic male who stood beside her; he curtly nodded to her his satisfaction while the hanyou behind them stewed in his anger.

"So you betrayed me…" was the low husk of Inu Yasha's voice as Kagome whirled around, Sesshoumaru watched Naraku to make sure the spider hanyou didn't pull anything.

"I betrayed you?" she laughed then as the dead Kikyou came to hang on Inu Yasha's shoulder, her mouth set in a firm frown brown eyes watching from the dog hanyous side.

"I did no such thing, if you point a finger at me then three fingers get pointed back. You betrayed me Inu Yasha, I'm ashamed to call you family yet I have to put up with your incessant crap all the time!" she yelled as Naraku started laughing, what made the Inu hanyou's blood boil however was that Kagome didn't even stop him.

Whirling back around her dark silver streaked hair whipped about then settled on her back, her eyes now tailed on Naraku who was currently smirking at her current state of dishevelment.

"The Shikon calls to its other half." Kagome voiced as she put her hand out because Sesshoumaru was stepping up to the plate.

"It's okay Sesshou, I'll take him on and make you proud. Promise me one thing if I get sent back to my time look after my family here and take in my child Shippou." She looked into calculating golden eyes, the same ones that used to glare at her but now held warmth and love that radiated like the suns rays and she could feel it.

"I understand." Is all he said backing away to stand next to Inu Yasha who still had the fang sword out brandishing the thing while Kikyou held his shoulder tighter now for fear of the demon Lord killing her; thus using the Inu hanyou as a shield.

The final showdown had begun as Kagome pulled out her sword, pointing the tip at Naraku as he readied his root like appendages and they began.

The roots shot out in every which direction while Kagome either dodged or slashed her sword at the root like structure pouring miko energy into the limb to watch it disintegrate. A few limbs had been turned into dust while others were cut or blasted away by her silver youkai spheres; which she learned how to do because of Sesshoumaru.

A root had pierced her in the same shoulder as Kikyou's arrow did while she was flipping to get away from a tangle of the limbs headed her way. She heard a growl behind her only to growl herself signaling she didn't need help yet.

Her sword got knocked out of her hand as she intended on getting as close to Naraku as she could doing a front tuck and roll to escape the slashing of the roots while putting her hand out brushing against the hem of the kimono Naraku wore she purified it watching the garment turn into dust and cursed she wanted to touch his person, a piece of flesh then that would send the spider hanyou to hell. Now she had to come up with a different plan, why not seduction it works in the movies? Then her brained yelled at her hat it wasn't the movies and that this might get her killed but it was worth a shot.

"Naraku I have a confession to make." She said in a husky sexy bedroom voice, the roots stopped there movement as Kagome swayed her hips walking up to him, lust played in her eyes as the spider hanyou licked his lips a growl reached his ears as he glared at Inu Yasha.

"You can't have her!" Inu Yasha growled, from his vantage point it looked as though his sister had been put under a love spell and it pissed him off that she was so weak, shows how much he knows because Sesshoumaru had his stoic face back on but was chuckling inside; he had taught her well if fighting didn't work then use the seduction tactic, good girl he thought watching her get close.

Sango and Miroku could only stare at her, was she under a spell? Who knew she was a deprived one because of Inu Yasha and if she ever mated with that thing they both would kill Inu Yasha so they looked on stunned at what was happening.

"What confession is that Miko?" he said retracting his roots and having himself look human as her silver eyes landed on his blood red ones, she was now a breath away from him her hands found his hip and moved her hands to encircle it within an embrace. Her hot breath tickled his lips as hers hovered over his own, she breathed on his lips as he groaned. The unspoken answer to the question however was cut short as she almost kissed the lusty looking Naraku as she slid her hand up his chiseled abs to a finally toned chest, she could feel the muscle ripple underneath her touches as she spread her miko power through him setting him afire.

She slide away from the arms that held her close as his eyes got wide as saucers, his whole person was burning his white skin cracked around the abs as if porcelain, pieces of the abs fell to the ground cracking into tinier pieces disappearing. His whole body seemed to collapse as if some one had crushed him under a boot, a shrieking cry of bitch was said as a bright blue light ate at the only remaining thing that was left; his head.

Before her was the other half of the jewel as its opalescence sparkled a pure pink color, the half on the chain around her neck changed color, it changed from white to purple and settled finally on a light blue. She walked over to where the evil hanyou had stood and smiled taking up the other half, the pure color of pink changing to blue as she connected both half's to make a whole sphere. The blue was so light one would think it was like looking into a sheet of ice almost to the brink of the color white.

Sango hurled herself at Kagome hugging the girl to the brink of death never wanting to let her go, but she had to because her sister needed to breathe.

"Kagome you worried us so much!" she slapped the girls arm with a semi-smile on her face as Sesshoumaru stalked over to Kagome putting his arms around her waist and putting his head on hers.

"You did well little sister, seems our training and battle tactics paid off." He smiled a toothy grin at the team, Miroku was looking a bit hesitant at the moment but took off the purple cloth waiting for the kazaana to suck them all in but smiled a knowing smile when he saw the rip in his palm was gone and discarded the purple cloth on the ground walking over to Kagome and bowed to both Inu's.

"It's good to still have you Lady Kagome." He smiled his perverted smile, which got a growl from behind him and a scowl but a curt nod from the demon Lord.

Shippou was next as he fell out of a fallen burned log that Kirara had accidentally caught a fire with her attacks, he ran so fast he was only a red blur and hurtled into her chest while Sesshoumaru held on to her from the back. At the moment all saw the demon Lord wouldn't let go for some time.

"Mama!" the child wailed tears streaming down his face as he nuzzled into her chest getting the front of the white shirt she was wearing wet, she soothed the child by chiding him and saying sweet nothings while her hand rubbed circles on his back.

"Its okay Shippou I'm still alive." The child however clung to her for dear life as she sighed.

"You can let go now brother, I'm safe for the time being." Moving her face to look upwards a frown was placed on the older dogs face but he nodded letting her go but kept by her side to make sure Inu Yasha didn't do any more damage to there little sister.

That's who came walking up to her next with Kikyou still on his shoulder; he extended a clawed hand out as if demanding something.

"No." was the simple answer to the unspoken question while brushing past the Inu Hanyou and his dead priestess.

"Damnit wench I don't care if you're my sister or not! Give Kikyou and me the jewel so I can wish for her to live!" he how ever was ignored as the others ran to keep up with the girl from the future.

They came upon the village, were Kagome was assaulted by the same powder Keade herself had thrown at the girl when she first went through the well and sighed.

"I only want to talk with Keade." Just as she said that the old miko with one eye hobbled over and circled Kagome for a few minutes humming under her breathe before bringing her in for a hug.

"I see ye have changed Kagome, for the better me thinks." With a one eyed wink she lead the girl, her companions, plus a demon lord minus a hanyou though into her hut.

Once gathered there Kagome retold what had transpired and now held the Shikon in her grasp.

"I have no clue why it turned a light blue color, it dosen't feel evil but for some strange reason more pure; like the demons in the jewel were exercised from it." That said all blinked at her wondering if that was the case.

Kagome felt at that moment a tickling sensation in the back of her mind, she blocked out what the others were discussing when she felt herself begin to vanish. With a startled yelp the others looked at her with worry filled eyes, Sesshoumaru tried to put his hand on hers to reassure her but it went through. All she could do was look at them as she disappeared a little bit at a time, her sister was crying like crazy, Shippou shaking on the floor no longer in her lap and Miroku looking quite shocked, while Sesshoumaru growled frustrated that he could do nothing.

"I love you all, Sango like a sister, Miroku like a perverted older brother, Shippou like the son I knew I would have," at that the child giggled some what sadly. "Sesshoumaru, big brother, teacher, and family to me I love you as well for all of you have a place in my heart." A single teardrop traveled down her cheek and on to the floor of the hut while all watched with baited breath, as it collided solidly with the floor, when they looked back Kagome was gone in a big flash of bright white light.

She felt as though she was floating in the water, her hair was floating everywhere around her person giving her an ethereal appearance much like an angel without the wings. A voice how ever spoke to her in volumes, calling her.

**"Kagome, wake up child."** The voice sounded familiar yet it was unknown to her ears as she stirred in the black void that held her in a stasis like state.

**"Come on Kagome, daughter, wake up."** The voice seemed like it was next to her ear instead of far away, doing as the voice did she shot up like the living dead and took a deep breath of air pulling in as much as she could even if she burst a lung.

Kagome found she had been lying on something soft, taking the time to look downward she saw a bed of icy blue colored flowers to her delight they felt wonderful like a mattress.

**"Kagome, come we must talk."** A hand was thrust into her vision as she put her hand into the dainty one held out before her and before she knew it she was walking with some on to a clearing she knew all to well; sighing she let this play itself out.

Stopping on the warn and beaten path of the clearing she knew well she looked at it, the old dry bone eaters well was surrounded by different assortments of flowers, in the spring time they would bloom and the fragrance they created was wonderful tickling her scenes just right.

They walked into the clearing as a cloud of blue black butterflies flew into the sky there intrigue silken wings looked to of been painted on with thin lines of black and blue silk hugged each wing to the tip of the black line to the underside of the wing. She smiled being pulled away from them towards the well thinking this person wanted her to jump in with them so they could terrorize the modern day Tokyo citizens then they another thing coming. They however didn't jump into the well only stopped in front of it while the person let her wrist go.

**"Sit please."** Its then she noticed that the person was a woman from the way her voice sounded and looked in to blue eyes that could have been her own, she squeaked looking at the woman before her, she was wearing a battle miko garb with battle armor over one shoulder much like Sesshoumaru's. Waist length black hair shimmered in the sunlight as a cool breeze moved the inky locks to dance with it, while cherry red lips moved up in a smile.

"Midoriko?" was all Kagome could voice at the moment as the woman nodded her head in acknowledgment, thus walking forward to sit next to her.

**"It's good to see you again daughter, I thought I had lost you to Naraku."** With that said her mother hugged her tightly as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Me? Your daughter? I thought I was Kikoyu's reincarnation." She was confused at the moment and now would be enlightened by her so-called mother.

**"Kagome the night I conceived you it was under a full moon of promise, a promise that you would grow up to be a young strong healthy woman. We, your father and I had decided when the war started against the humans and demons that you should be kept with a family. So in my hast I made a portal to the future from this very well, from there I found a woman Kun-Loon who said she would take you in. A few days later how ever Souta was born. You see Kagome we couldn't keep you in the Feudal Era because you would have been killed, considered an un-holy, or forbidden child because Miko and Demon do not mix. Another reason is because you are very powerful, you have the blood of demon in you and miko as well." **She sighed looking Kagome in the face as the girl ran over the facts in her head.

"That means I'm a hanyou?" she asked tentivly as the woman shook her head.

**"No in order for the miko to balance, the demon blood in you had to be full or it wouldn't have worked. We put seals on you and it is only fair for me to take them off now."** With that said her mother put her middle and forefinger on Kagomes forehead chanting something as a glow engulfed the girl.

After the glowing was done Kagome came back down to earth, yes ladies and gents she actually floated while this was being done. Her hair had grown down to the ground in waves while the color itself changed from the inky black to silver, next the small claws on her hands had become more sharp and hard as she slashed at the grass with lightening speed the wisps of a green blade exploded into tiny pieces while she smiled. Fangs were very prominent in her mouth as her tongue sought them out and was quite pleased to find that they were a bit longer like an inch or more so longer so she looked more like a vampire then a demon; with that on her mind she giggled. Next was her forehead the blue crescent moon was still there but with a silver fox sitting with nine tails wrapped around the edge of one of the moons points. Last her tiny ears were gone and replaced with larger ones; three times the size of Inu Yasha's actually. She giggled like a child that had just gotten a present, yet the best thing was to come. She felt a burning sensation in her tailbone while something or somethings popped out of the top of her bottom, she counted each pop and paled a bit. After making sure the last of the feeling was gone she reached back to bring forth a hand full of silky silver tails, she was currently only holding two at the moment but she swore she felt nine tails pop out of there. Next to change were the stripe tattoos on her cheek, wrists, ankles, arms, and hips; this time instead of two she got three stripes the two on the outside were silver while the middle one stayed crimson red.

"Who was my father?" she asked as the markings on her cheek changed while her true mother talked, she had always wondered why she seemed different she had blue eyes yet the other in the family in the future all had brown and there inky black hair didn't shine a bluish tint in any light.

**"Your father was a silver Kitsune, Lord over the Western domain. He was a Lord by day, thief by night you could say."** Her mother erupted in a fit of giggles before calming down to look Kagome in the face again.

**"He was a thief honey, he stole things, and above all he stole my heart. His name is Youko Kurama."** She smiled at her daughters confused face but pulled the girl in her embrace, hugging Kagome again for all it was worth and letting her go a second time.

"Wait will me having Inu blood affect my transformation?" it was then her mother gave her a confused look.

"I did a blood bond with Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western lands, now I'm his family." She sighed racking at the tangles in her hair finding out that she hadn't stopped transforming yet seeing as light blue highlights were added into the silver color scheme.

**"No it won't have a bad effect, it will actually work in your favor because kitsunes are considered a type of dog, but with the blood bond you and Sesshoumaru share will give your new scenes and abilities another power boost as will the Shikon."** Then it was time to ask the dreaded question, she really didn't want to but she had to, torn in half as always.

"Why did Kikyou steal my soul?" it was a blunt question and Kagome really needed to know, she scooted closer to her mother as Midoriko started to play with her hair combing her fingers through it first before starting to part the hair into three sections and braiding it while talking.

**"She took your soul because you are related to me in blood, my soul and your soul are shareable. That's why Urase and others thought you were Kikyou's incarnation, you both may have similarities here and there but you look more like me; in your illusion human form anyway."** Halfway through the braiding process Kagome could feel a soft rumbling in her chest, it resonated from her chest and a came out as a soft murring sound much like a purr, Midoriko chuckled waiting for her to ask any other question.

"Why was the Shikon in me?" she frowned, it was the jewel that had brought her to the past not just she herself.

**"After we sent you to the future I did battle with those youkai, you saw the corpse in the demon exterminator village. After that battle happened and the Shikon was created your father went to go steal something to bring me back to life; unfortunately he almost got caught but used his fox magic to compress his body and soul into a wispy silver soul so he could find a body to live in, thus leaving me in the realm of the dead looking for him."** She frowned stopping the movements of her hands in Kagomes hair while she listened attentively.

**"The jewel found its way from Kikyou in the past to you in the future seeking out my own flesh and blood to be with again because Kikyou wasn't pure enough to have the jewel; the jewel is the one who picks what guardian it wants. So it chose my only blood kin still alive, you."** The braiding resided until those nimble fingers got to the end and pulled out a of thing air a ice blue ribbon tying the end on the braid and smiling at her daughter. The braid itself was remarkable, the silver and light blue colors interchanged with each weave of the hair.

**"Kagome it is time to make your wish and if you so desire my daughter you may see your friends from here…"** they stood looking into the black depths of the well, it rippled like when a stone is thrown into water and saw her friends in Keada's hut along with Rin and Jaken, even the dragon Ah-Un was there.

**"You can watch as each gift you bestow upon your friends makes their lives happier."** What caught her attention how ever was the reflective quality of the wells depths, she saw with much curiosity that her eyes didn't match, the left eyes was silver with flecks of gold, while the left was golden with flecks of silver.

"Well I guess I got the best of both worlds." She chuckled as her mother blinked at her and saw her eyes for the first time; a soft hand ran up and down her cheek softly as the woman looked into her eyes.

**"Yes daughter but now is not the time, make the wish."** With a soft hai and the nod of her head Kagome took the jewel into her hand to think a moment on what her wish would be, it would need to be an unselfish wish, one that would purify the jewel out of existence.

Holding the blue jewel close to her heart in-between the palms of her hands she began to whisper her wish while closing her eyes.

"I wish for my friends and families hearts desires to come true." The clearing was engulfed in pink energy turning blue, the electric crackled all around her and Kagome's true mother.

Opening her eyes she looked down into the depths of the well to see a sight for sore eyes.

**"First Lord Sesshoumaru will have Rin as a true daughter."** They both watched the blue light surround the little girl as she came out as a full Inu youkai.

**"Next is Sango the demon exterminator, her brother was destroyed when you killed Naraku but I can retrieve his soul and make a new body; though the consequences of the soul with memories are he will remember all that has transpired."** With that said Midoriko turned around first as a large icy blue crystal grew out of the ground, its girth was huge and the crystal sparkled genuinely. Some invisible hand began to carve away at the crystal making sure the fine details were there and that all was done according to her mother. Now before them stood Kohaku without a soul, Midoriko had only put up her hand and say the name when the white soul orb landed on her palm; she pushed it into the crystallized form of the boy and he took one large gaping breath, while scared chocolate brown eyes gazed at them before he was pulled into the blue light and sent to Feudal era.

Kagome was the first to see what happened in the well, Kohaku had reunited with his sister as Sango laughed, cried and pulled her brother into a loving embrace. She held the shaking boy as he cried out his heart and soul about the dead and the fact that he killed their father.

While watching the scene a hand landed on Kagome's shoulder as she jumped slightly, a smile tugged at her mothers lips as they watched the small family of two hugging each other.

**"Next is Miroku, he will marry and have many children."** Is all she said while they both watched the perverted monk reach for Sango's bum, she slapped him in the face and her brother punched him in the gut. Merrily they watched as the houshi got to his feet kneeling on one knee in front of Sango and taking a ring from his robes, holding it out to her. After the proposal, Kagome knew there were only a few left that didn't get their wish.

**"Next is Shippou, he shall get his mother back. I hope you take care of my grandchild."** Her mother said as they both looked down to see Shippou sitting in the lap of Keade, the child disappeared like she did while the group was in a ruckus and a bit of kilter since another one of them was gone.Shippou appeared in front of Kagome in a blinding flash of white blue light that left her seeing spots in her vision. The child wasn't awake but floated over to her arms non-the-less as she plucked the child from mid air and cradled him.

**"Last but not least Inu Yasha, his deepest desire was to become a full demon but it has changed. His lover is walking the earth again and wants her to live. I'm sorry but I can't grant his wish dearest daughter, Kikyou died with perpas and to have her live another life wouldn't do. The balance of the spirit realm won't allow that to happen so I must take the piece of soul she stole from you and return it."** The next moment the wells depth rippled to the clearing where Inu Yasha forest was in front of the Goshinkobou tree were the two were currently talking. Suddenly without cause Kikyou started to glow blue, the souls she used to energize her body flew out one after the other. Her lifeless chocolate brown orbs became lifeless, as the last of the souls were free; she fell to the ground shattering like a porcline doll. A white light erupted from the pile burning the pot like skin substitute into nothing but ashes that blew away scattering to the four winds. The white light stopped only to glow blue as it began to fade.

The next moment something got pelted at her, readjusting and rearranging inside her body. She felt after those few moments for the first time in her life, whole.

**"Now Inu Yasha's desire wasn't to kill his would be mate but the wish for a mate may be made. So from this era to 20years into the future he shall search for his mate. He shall be destined to walk the earth scowering it to look for lost love."** Looking back to the well Inu Yasha was lifted into the air about six feet while having blue lights with red crackling electricity twist and turn about him so fast that it had made him dizzy, by the time he got back to the ground he couldn't walk straight it was as if he was drunk.

Midoriko turned back to her daughter with a smile, embracing her for a third time and twisting a lock of red hair on the kit Kagome's arms.

**"You have quite a road ahead of you my dear. When you get to your next destination look around the rubble for where your old house would be and make a home from it. For in a year I will teach you miko techniques in your sleep while you learn and teach the kitsune in your arms about the magic's of the silvers. But for now I must rest a day before our training date."** Kagome looked at her mother blinking.

"Dose this mean I have another mission to complete?" the girl huffed while frowning wasn't the Shikon supposed to be gone and wasn't she supposed to be free of responsibilities now?

**"I'm sorry sweetie but the wish you made was pure but one of the wishes couldn't come true so the jewel still exists and you must guard it from the evils of Naraku's heart."** With that said the well clearing began to bleed black, the contents in the filed were being stripped away slowly as Midoriko began to disappear with it.

**"Be strong daughter, find your old home, and please coop with the world your going to live in."** with that said she vanished into the black void with the clearing.

Kagome then woke up a sharp object was being thrust into her backside; she rolled over to take a look and got poked again. It seems she was lying on rocks in the middle of no were, in her miko garbs not bleeding but wait where was her bag? With that after thought she totally forgot about the yellow bag at Keade's when said bag came falling out of the sky slamming into her face and she promptly fell.

With much grumbling being done she picked the pack off her face and rummaged through it to find that her cloths were in there but some extra stuff was added, stuff for Shippou, some money if she could find civilization and it would be a miracle if they spoke her language. Still had a few days worth of Ramen left, a few bento boxes Kun-Loon made for her and her friend from Feudal Era. At that though she sighed stopping her searching for some clean cloths for moment and stayed silent for quite some time to give peace of mind to herself. Now that that was over and done with she looked around her person on the ground to find Shippou not to far away from her, with a smile she clicked the pack closed and walked over.

"Poor little guy, too much to take in all at once huh." She said lowly while scooping the kitsune child into her arms and holding him tightly like a mother should. That's when she noticed the soft silkiness of her tails, she sighed how could she forget to put up an illusion? With that in mind she closed her eyes knowing exactually what to do as if it were second nature and chanted in a different language.

Both were illuminated in bluish light while her nine tails, ears, markings, fangs and claws disappeared she couldn't get rid of the natural silver makeup over her eyes but shrugged it came with the territory. Her hair was still ubber long but now back to its raven like sheen but more silky and soft looking. Instead of wearing the torn white and red priestess outfit she was adorned in baggy black pants with a bottle cap belt, a firm fitting crimson top decked out with fish nest shirt that stopped over the belly button that wasn't showing because of the red shirt. Her hair was up how ever in two Chinese style buns with some of the hair unwound instead of the long braid her mother did to her silvery blue hair. Her feet were decked out with combat boots that were yes black. She also wore a black trench coat that was at the moment billowing in the nights breeze in an anime style fashion.

Looking to Shippou she giggled the boy in her arms didn't have his little paw feet and youkai hands anymore they were replaced with human hands with opposable thumbs and long gangly feet with toes. His hair was still back in a ponytail with the same ribbon while his tail itself had disappeared from his little bottom. He sported some dark jeans that had splotches on it as if some one intended to have chlorine spots on it, while the shirt was a green blue color with a design of shells all over it. His feet had black Nike's adorning each cute foot; the check on the side was white.

"So cute, well now my son guess we should get going ne?" With the swoosh of her black coat and pack over one shoulder Kagome and Shippou made their way into the desert like place, not knowing who they would meet or even to tell if they were friend or foe. That got Kagome thinking on what her mother said, Naraku's heart still lived did that mean that the child that had found darkness in her heart still lived? She would soon find out, but for now she needed to find her old house and begin a new probably by building it again.

Well that's the end of the first chapter; reviews would be nice so please R&R. Also pairings are already decided.


	2. Chapter 2 Black and White

Heres the next chapter and if you read hopefully you will leave a review, this time I expect three or four reviews to continue on with the next chapters.

Also a shout out goes to the first reviewer for my story, thanks blackwolf15! waves

WP: prods Ryu "Say it!" whines 

Ryu: " She doesn't own Inu Yasha or Scryed…." mumbles and gets tackled by the authoress

Yabai!

Ch2 Black and White

Kagome walked off into the wilderness with a sunrise behind her; oh this is cliché she thought holding Shippou cradled in her arms. The boy moaned his head lolling to the side as she smiled the small eyes of the young kitsune boy shot open as he tried to voice his opinion, tears made there way out of his eyes as he latched onto her making her fall from the impact.

"Mama, your all right! We were all so worried about you cause you disappeared in a ball of light!" The child's mouth was going light speed but thanks to being around Rin for some time she understood what Shippou was saying. Wrapping her arms about the boy again she hugged him close while making circles on his back soothing him in a way only a mother could do.

So Kagome laid on her back with the child clinging to her, the yellow pack on her shoulder flung some where behind her forgotten for the moment.

"It's alright sweetie I'm here and won't leave you again. Now come on we need to get going this morning, I'll tell you what happened once we find my old home okay." Smiling at the little tear stained face in her arms she sat up using one arm to prop herself into a sitting position and got up fully onto her legs. Turning around she could only stare, the sky looked as though it was painted with yellows fading into oranges and mixing with the reds that danced across the sky like a ballerina, soft fluffy clouds skirted across the painting like sun rise as finally the sun itself came up. She could any gasp in aw then hold her breath as half of the sun rose its golden rays reaching her as she remembered a friend who had those color eyes but chuckled she had an eye that color as well.

Shippou mean while stared at the sun rise as well loving the sound his mother made when she chuckled it made him very happy that she was not sad but pressing forward.

"Well let's get going." She said to him while stooping over to pick up a yellow pack slinging it over her shoulder, Shippou smiled scrambling to sit on her other shoulder while she laughed at his antics. He couldn't seem to sit on the shoulder with long lanky limbs and frowned.

"It's an illusion, you still have your pawed hands and feet. I wanted to make sure people weren't afraid of us both." Reaching over she hugged the boy to her chest giggling softly while he snuggled into her. 

Kagome began her walking again while the child in her arms slept she knew he would fall asleep in her grasp, he had done so many times in the past with the shard hunting group. So she took this time to look around while the wind nipped at the black coattail whipping it about getting dusty from the sand her boots kicked up.

The surrounding area was nothing but the wilds for the most part, how in the hell was she supposed to find her house in this? With that in mind she remembered her mother said she needed a day to restore energy before her training would begin so she had some time to find her old house.

As far as the eye could see was the wilds of large out cropping rocks, the shapes and colors varied from one to another as Kagome came upon a large boulder. She ran a free hand along its side, the dark brown almost black color was amazing, it had stripes of other colors along with it: white, light brown, it was as if this boulder was made from the bottom of a lake that was once here in this very spot. The rock itself spoke volumes to her, she saw thin lines the signs of drought and the thick lines signs of a bountiful year it was like the rocks were trees in some way. Though being a silver kitsune she was easily close to nature, more so to green plants then to rocks but she felt the energy of nature; so calming to her whole soul singing to her to go on and be happy.

"Thank you." She voiced to the spirits in nature that spurred her on as she took her hand away, walking on past the boulders to see more rocks and out crops looming in her wake.

She had walked over a mountain, or at least that's what she thought it was though it was a little rocky and carrying a sleeping child in ones hands while trying to climb was a bit strange.

Getting to the top of the mountain like hill she slipped falling hard, she cradled Shippou to her chest wrapping her body around the child like a shield as her body twisted and turned, at one point something sharp bit into her shoulder as she let out a hiss of pain. Once her body stopped falling she opened her eyes not noticing she closed them in the first place, her heart beat in her chest as she took in the appearance of the green clearing. Half of it was burnt on the ground; three long gashes scared the earth's crusty surface that dug quite a few feet into the ground. Fallen trees were scattered, plants charred to a crisp and becoming dust, her head hurt when all the vegetations energies came together in a crying shriek of pain. The sound seemed to echo in her head simultaneously as she stood from her crouching position; the only thing intact seemed to be a large tree. She gasped it was so large, even bigger around then Goshinkobou. The energy from that tree how ever drew her into walking forwards to take a closer look and maybe even touch the tree.

In front of the large ancient tree was a circular pond with the clearest crystal water one could ever hope to exist. She even though thirsty didn't take a sip because knowing from personal experience sometimes things like water could be a trap; it happened a few times she was younger and more naive then the others to the dangers of demons. 

Orbs of gray black floated over the pond like structure as if guarding it from the prying eyes of people who got in through the thick vegetation that was now trying to regrow from the dust that settled. They just floated there over the water with out a care and she knew those were souls of human and demon; though she felt human in them but it was sort of like a hanyou but not. Instead of demonic it felt more like a powerful human with super abilities then a hanyou, a half human half demon.

"So their super human souls, dose anyone guard the water and the tree?" She never expected an answer nor a person as bright rainbow colored light blinded her for a second, as that happened she held the child in her hands closely wrapping herself about the child again to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Once the lights faded and the dust settled she unwrapped her self from the little boy in her hands, he mumbled something whinning and whimpering with the lose of her close to him. Little hands clutched the front of her shirt brining his head back to rest between the crux of her breasts. With a reluctant sigh she took off her yellow pack and placed the child on it, the cloths were packed on top so it would act as a cushion. Just for safely measures she put up a see through blue shield to protect what little family she had left and she wasn't about to lose her son.

A keening wail pierced her ears as she finally got to take a look at the settling dust on the other side of the pond, there in front of the tree stood a strange looking thing it felt like man yet wasn't, it looked demonic yet didn't have the aura of one. The keening wail rose again from the throat of the strange thing as she took another look at the strange sight.

It wore some kind of hard armor, not metal because this stuff didn't gleam when the sun hit it at an angle. The armor on its left arm was black with a streaming cloud of black clinging to the lower arm area, while on the right arm the armor was white with a black cloud located in the same area on the arm as the left. The chest plates, hip, and full leg armor was a tan brown color winding down the legs like thin bones attaching themselves to secure the blackness underneath the armor that seemed like nothing and yet it called to her like the tree. Another thing that was strange was that on this thing there were three spheres, on the left pectoral was a black one, the right pectoral housed a red one, and as if the thing had a belt about its waist that's were the blue one was at. Last was the way the things supposed hair defied gravity by being behind some sort of tan brown crown, she thought that it reminded her of hair but wasn't sort of. It that black streaming stuff that was on the lower arm, it flared like a black fire as she watched entranced for a moment while it started to move forward towards her.

She stood stalk still at the moment, eyes getting wide as her legs froze her in place. It jumped over the pond and landed couching in front of her as the pupils in her eyes got smaller the blue tint in her eyes changing with her mood.

Another keening wail from the thing snapped her out of being scared as she backed up; it watched her intently walking forward. Its hand shot out grabbing a hold of her shoulder while she touched the right arm of this thing shocking it with miko energy, it suddenly let her go and stared at her with glowing white eyes.

"Do you want something?" she asked in a harsh voice, as the call that pulled her forward got stronger, with speed only a demon could possess she was scooped into the arms of the Black and White thing. It jumped over the pond again as she struggled kicking at it and screaming to be put down, she however didn't notice it had sat her down until she felt a tree root with her hand and hit it. With a hiss she brought her hand to her heart blinking at the Black and White thing that brought her to the tree.

"You took me to the tree…thank you…" she whispered appalled about the screaming as she walked over to him, apparently the thin armor that wrapped around the lower part of the left side was broken, she reached out a hand to take his into her own she didn't see the thing wince. It did try to bring its hand back; so then she thought how am I supposed to heal armor?

That question was answered as he yanked his arm back and held it out for her to show the armor was repairing itself.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She said semi smiling at that way the guy couldn't make a face but she understood the curt nod being around Sesshoumaru had its advantages in this instant.

Walking away from the Black and White guy in armor she headed over to the large tree, climbing the rocky soil and a few of the large roots she stood there staring in awe at the large tree as soothing energy swirled around her. She closed her eyes taking it in, she absorbed some of the trees energy and got no complaint from the tree itself only a small tingling sensation in the back of her mind.

This time she touched the bark, brushing a hand softly across its soft expanses a name suddenly came to her, as her eyes got wide in disbelief. This ancient tree that had twists and turns in its own bark was in fact Goshinkobou, she read the energy signature again her miko energy brushing against the familiar demon aura that still lingered.

"I found home…" she whispered looking at the tree, running around it to the other side to see the house was gone, the steps that lead up to the shrine lead up to the back of the tree instead while foliage grew and covered the old shed over the year that wasn't there anymore, she sighed probably rotted away.

With a sigh and the spring gone in her step she retreated to the front of the tree, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. So much happened in one day that her emotional state was like a damn and burst at that moment.

Stumbling over to the ponds edge she cried, a soft keen came from the Black and White thing. She didn't even notice when it took her into its arms nor that Shippou was awake at that time screaming.

The shield that held Shippou broke once Kagome started crying, she was being rocked back and forth by something the boy didn't know what but was worried for her.

"Mama!" he had awoken to the sound of his mother crying and the shield being taken down, there was a strange thing holding her and thought that was the cause of her crying. So with as much strength as the little guy could muster up he jumped over the circular pond landing next to them both.

He glared at the thing while it looked at him with shiny white eyes, it moved an arm out of the way for the child to cling to his mother.

"What's wrong mama?" he asked as the woman wrapped her arms around the child and cried into his rusty red colored hair, he felt the water and sighed shushing her like he had done with her earlier on in the morning and saying soothing words to her. She hiccupped a few times before the wailing sobs died down to nothing but her shaking while the child still wondered what the hell the thing was that was hugging his mother.

Puffing out his chest to look bigger he glared at the armor clad thing and asked in an intimating voice; well one he thought was so.

"What do you want with my mother?" It looked at him a deep keening wail came from it as his only answer, thus his mother spoke.

"He can only make that sound, he can't talk." She whispered while snuggling the tiny kitsune in her grasp. The child moved in her arms so his back was to her chest and rested his head against her chest.

"Why were you crying?" he asked as she looked down on him, a long piece of inky raven colored hair fell over her shoulder and in to the awaiting arms of the child she held onto at the moment.

"Shippou were not in my time, this is another plain of the place where I used to live. We can't go back to the Feudal Era honey this is our home." She gestured to the scared forest, the child shivered for he couldn't hear the voices of the forest but he could feel it.

Kagome tightened her hold on the child and sighed plopping her head in his hair. Silence stretched on for some time before Shippou broke it.

"You're avoiding my question mama, why were you crying?" A deep sigh escaped her lips coming out ruffling the soft rusty red hair.

"My family isn't here any more sweetie, they're gone now. Dead most likely and the shrine itself is gone being replaced with Goshinkobou growing and growing into the large tree behind us. I'm not sure what this guy is or even if it is a guy but he's not bad, he's sort of like Kirara except not a cat and a lot more powerful." She looked into the black void of the face were white eyes stared unblinking at her as she smiled nodding to him to let her go, with much reluctance on the Black and White things part it let her go.

That's when it began to disappear though Kagome knew it would be back. Shippou how ever blinked at the rainbow colored light being dispelled from the things body as nothing now stood in the place of it.

"Will it be back?" he asked getting out of the arms of Kagome who nodded her head.

"Yes he will but when exactly I don't know." She giggled, this time instead of walking around she jumped over and crouched at the other end going towards the forest to where her yellow pack sat and picked it up.

"Look like I found home." She muttered going to the other end of the pond and scooping up Shippou, today they would look around for a place to start digging or maybe they would find the old house and add on to some things to it to fit what they wanted. After that was done she would walk around the rest of the forest seeing what kinds of plants there were, and maybe see if there was civilization so she could buy plant seeds, this place would live again she swore by it.

With that settled she took Shippou to the back of the huge tree as they looked around vegetation.

A loud noise sounded within the walls of a room, a few people stumbled into the room knocking each other with a chorused yell of warnings.

"Hey get off my ass!"

"Stop touching me there!"

"Pervert!" a slap sounded as a hand connected to flesh while the other bodies on the floor wriggled. 

"Ah get off me you bafoons!"

First to get up was a girl, she had hair to the bottom of her shoulder blades with two pieces that were always in the front, and the color was a dull black. Her honey brown eyes looked over a monitor reading what was on the scanner. She was wearing gray sleep shorts and a spaghetti strap gray shirt to match with a fluffy white sheep face on the front.

"Mimori what was that about?" asked a voice as a boy came walking into the room side stepping the pile of three bodies on the floor looking back at them with a chuckle, it looked like some one tripped and it had a domino effect on the others behind the first, apparently Mimori was the first to recover and get to the monitors. This boy had short purple hair that was currently wet and the fact that it hung in his face was proof enough of him rushing out of the shower; however not clad in a towel but a pair of blue denim pants with a bit of his under garment showing while rivulets of water trailed down his muscles.

Dark green eyes took in the energy-reading signature on the monitor and sighed pulling up a rolling chair to sit in.

"There was a high energy signature." She said in a high soft voice as she twisted some knobs and flicked up some switches to make sure a copy of it was made as the other three came in mumblings things.

Next in was a guy, who had flaming red orange hair with a streak of silver through the middle of it walked into the room with a red t-shirt and some gray sweat pants on while sauntering over to the screen to take a look as well; with a smirking grin his dark blue eyes lit up with mirth as he called out to the woman in the chair.

"Good morning Miss Minori." He teased as the girl huffed glaring at him with chipmunk cheeks full of air; he chuckled when she finally spoke.

"It's Mimori, Cougar." Grunting at that bit of vice in her voice he backed off going back out the door for a shower, he could come back in later and get the skinny of what happened.

After Cougar left the next person that walked in sighed messaging his temple with a hand. His short aqua locks hugged his face as the silky hair was at the moment messed up from being knocked to the floor by a shorter boy. Dark brown eyes opened when the light invaded the orbs blinding him slightly as a headache threatened to start he sighed leaning against the wall waiting for the last person to get inside so this energy signature reading could be done so he could get back to business. He had training to do with that thought he grunted pulling up gray sweat pants.

The last person stumbled in his hair also in a messy state but the thick mass of dark blue fuzzy hair was always messed up. He looked up into the waiting faces of the remaining team from Holy, he was currently pulling up a pair of dark grey pj shorts that kept dropping from his hip. When he was satisfied that it wouldn't drop any time soon he came up behind Tachibana to look closer at the monitor reading, black eyes getting a bit wide from the information thus far.

"Alright I believe we have never encountered an energy like this before, strange as it may seem this isn't just any old alter boys." Mimori said while biting her lower lip and letting it sink in while she rolled over to a computer clicking the mouse and moving it around on a pad while typing on the keys lightly the clickty click sound bringing all three males in the room back to the present matter at hand.

"Its is an alter user, but something more, much more. The energy level is past any alter users in the main land." When she said this the boy who leaning against the wall grunted now standing behind her when his eyebrow rose.

"You think it's a demon?" The sound of his voice was right next to her ear as she frowned at the question but nodded. The other two in the room came over one looking over her left shoulder, her right shoulder was already preoccupied by the current guy and smallest just stood staring at her back waiting for her to continue.

"Yes Ryuhou, it seems this energy signature is strange. What else would you call it a D class alter?" it seemed D class wasn't achievable until Ryuhou and Kazuma reached the peak of their powers defeating Mujo with there greatest attacks.

"I'll have to find this person and see for myself, if that is all Mimori I'm going to go do my training." With that said the aqua haired boy left silently while the smaller boy walked over to her other side looking at the computer monitor.

"So how do you know it's a demon Mimori?" Eelian asked reading the monitor not seeing what the big fuss was about, it could be another D class alter just Ryuhou and Kazuma. That's when he wondered were the other was, maybe he was still in his sleeping quarters? Or maybe he was scouting, who knows with that one he dose what wants. 

"Well the energies are different from that of a regular alter. I might be wrong but who knows different kinds of alter users do exist." With a shrug she got up from the computer heading out the door to her own sleeping quarters to start her day with a nice hot shower and some coffee before going back into that stuffy little room. 

Leaving the other two to just look at each other and shrug they went off there own ways, one going to his room just as the girl and the other heading off to get a shirt.

Mimori sighed as the warm water cascaded down her back, tense muscles relaxed while being kneaded by the message spray nosle on the showerhead. She started to wash her hair thinking back to when they had fought Mujo, she really thought Ryuhou was dead she loved him like a brother while others though she was in love with him. Giggling at that thought she put her head under the water combing her hand through it to get the bubbly white shampoo out.

Turning around she reached out for some conditioner and messaged it into her scalp, the civilization beyond the main land was destroyed, and the city within was gone and now they all lived in or around the main land with alter users. Only a few alters from Holy survived the whole Mujo incident as she sighed her fingers stopping the trail in her hair as tears gathered at the corners of her brown eyes.

The Holy building wouldn't be built again and it was decided that all that lived within the confines of the city should start a new life and try to live on the land like the native people. They were reluctant to help but Kazuma helped them to trust others again, to trust Holy. Shireece would have liked it this way, the people getting together and she could have had Ryuhou as well but it was not to be because that girl died saving the aqua haired teens life by giving him all of her alter energy to save him. That's why he was living today, walking and talking but he still held a grudge or was that stoic face a façade to hide the emotional turmoil raging in his soul?

She didn't know and didn't want to know at the moment they needed to send some one out into the wilds to find out where the energy was coming from. Getting out of the shower she pulled a fluffy cream-colored towel off a wrack and wrapped it about herself tying it off. Going into her room she went over to an oak chest opening a drawer and taking out a random outfit. Dark blue denim jeans that flared at the bottom were accented with bleached on white hearts, her shirt was a light blue with a large white heart in the middle with black words in script that said 'Don't Break My Heart', while the cut of the neck was a V with short sleeves. She donned white flip-flops while brushing her semi-wet hair and sweeping it up into a low ponytail. With that done she walked back down the corridor to the small computer and monitor room.

The whole thing was actually a tin can; well that's what she called it. They were using at the moment a Holy Assault Vehicle or a HAV, as they so love to call them. It has three levels; the first level is for bedrooms and the monitor room she sat in now. Each bedroom had a bed, oak furniture, and a mirror in the built in bathroom, which had a full bathtub, a sink, and a toilet.

The second level was were the driver of this metal house drove, it wasn't like a regular car. She had been up there a few times seeing all these strange computers built into the wall, a stethoscope to look out into the wilderness for trouble makers, switches, gauges, a steering wheel much like a ships but it was all metal instead of wood. The person had to stand and had a large TV in front of them; as soon as the key was put in the TV would light up and show what was outside. The thing was amazingly stick shift, how in the world that could be she didn't know.

The third level, the last, and top was the kitchen/dinning room where people could help themselves to make some food or get a drink. Mostly the only time they saw each other was when she and Tachibana made dinner for the hungry masses of their friends because they didn't know how to cook properly. That's why the cabinets and pantry was stocked with Ramen, pocky, cereal, and other things you could eat on the go or make in a quick second.

That's when her stomach rumbled its complaint as she looked at the clock on the computer, it seemed she spaced out a bit while typing up a report about this morning and it was already noontime. With another strange growl from her stomach she left the report half done to go to the kitchen for some grub.

Ryuhou growled gutturally as his hand chopped a dummy made of pillows, tape, and a wooden stick stuck in the ground for him to practice on; for good measure he drew a face on it with red marker. Red reminded him of Kazuma's hair and that's what spurred him into another combination of a chop, then dropping to the ground he kicked out at the part of wood on the bottom of the dummy that could still be seen and smashed his foot through it breaking the thing.

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath as he pulled his white muscle shirt off, the day was getting warm, some times it was so hot that it seemed he would choke on the air breathed.

Sweat trickled down his face and body, curving over the hard muscles of his pecks and continuing down ward to his six pack and being absorbed into the spandex like pants that he used to wear with his Holy outfit, he still had the shirt/coat but kept that in his drawer most the time and only used the pants for training or he would use his black denim jeans, and dark blue t-shirt.

He sighed taking a break because he had been up since 9:00AM this morning getting ready to come out here to train when the beeping of the monitor went off. Of course Mimori was the first one there before the door when Ryuhou couldn't stop and damnit he forgot to take off his socks. The floors in this tin tub were like wood. So he skidded to a halt with himself falling over because of one: the metallic floor being slidable, and two: the fact that no one cleaned up with him tripping over a pen which sent him sprawling into Mimori causing her to fall and the commotion having sent two more bodies to add to the pile.

So now here he was after all that sitting in the dirt, needing another wooden post so he could beat the crap out of a pillow person calling it training. Maybe next time sparing would be a good idea he thought picking up his sweaty white muscle shirt and going back inside leaving the pillow dummy to fend for itself for the moment.

A blast of cool air danced across his skin making goose flesh arise all over, he shivered as a current of electricity went up his back. Shaking it off he walked over to the stairs and started to climb, with the technological advances one would think to put an elevator in this thing he thought jogging up the steps two at time and reaching the top in a span of ten minutes. Breathing in deeply he brought as much air into his lungs as possible, while swiping his hand over a sweaty face.

He saw some one in the kitchen already, he couldn't tell who it was from here and shrugged it off if the person wanted to talk they could.

Striding forward he went to the large fridge grabbing a water bottle and an apple while he plopped down on a stool bench, a collective gasp came from the other occupant.

"Well looks like the pillow dummy got the best of you again." The female voice said giggling, he looked up to see Mimori with chopsticks in hand ramen noodles halfway out of the Styrofoam cup while trying to stifle the erupting giggle that threatened to come forth again.

"As always the dummy wins…" he growled taking a vicious bite of the apple some of the soft white flesh flying towards the island they sat at and some of the red skin falling to the floor.

A towel came flying at the unsuspecting boy as it collided with his head, he looked around to see the girl had moved and threw it from over near the stove, which wasn't far from where he sat. A raised eyebrow was the only thing she would get at the moment as he took another bite of the fruit in his hand.

"Your getting sweat all over the counter, floor and God knows you got it in the refrigerator Ryuhou." She said in a sisterly tone while he just glared at her but took the towel anyway and wiped his face, pecks, and abs.

He watched as Mimori made her way back to her seat but didn't sit down, she gathered her Ramen cup and started to walk away when he closed his eyes and asked a question.

"Who's going to see about the energy surge that happened this morning?" he heard the flip-flops stop making there mucky like sound as silence ensued for a few moments before she started to talk, it seemed she needed a few minutes to collect herself.

"Hmm I don't know, you or Kazuma could do it but I'm not sure where that boy went off to. I suppose if you want to go check it out then be my guest." With that said he could hear her shoes making that strange nose walking around the corner and down to the first level most likely.

He sighed chewing on the piece of fruits core because he had finished it off, he really didn't like apple seeds but they some how seemed to like to sneak into the fleshy part of the apple. With a snort of distaste he tossed the apple into the trash bin and grabbed his water, he would go check out where the energy was coming from besides it was boring here doing nothing but training anyway. With a smirk he trotted downstairs to his room where he promptly took a warm shower.

After getting prunny from his shower Ryuhou got out and wrapped a white towel around his now clean form, he smelled like cologne because he used a certain type of soap. 

Stepping into the bedroom he opened the oak dresser he had and pulled out his black pants, dark blue shirt, a brown cloak, and some black shoes. He also wrapped his arms in bandages while trying to brush wet locks out of his face and seeing as the cow lick in the back wouldn't go away he used a secret stash of hair gel. With one last look in the mirror he nodded his own approval and walked out of the HAV into the sunny afternoon.

Eelian really didn't have much to do but to change his cloths since he took a shower earlier and sighed pulling on a purple t-shirt and some black shorts. Sitting on his bed with his legs pulled up to the chest and chin resting on the knees he began to think.

It wasn't long ago when he used to have a father, Martin Jigmar one of the first ever alter users assigned to Holy. Before any alter user went into the Holy unit it was just human beings acting like policemen with the wooden beaters and the tazores. Holy used to be an honorable place for people to work but soon that became inevitable, people with so called birth defects began to pop up around the city. So they either killed the child in the hospital or they left the child to its own devises in the wilderness, Ryuhou and a few others were lucky because they didn't seem to have the symptoms of what the doctors called back then 'Alter Syndrome'. A few years passed and with that the president of the city, the next in line made a new law that each child with the 'Alter Syndrome' would live as long as they didn't harm people.

Studies started with the first few alter users as children; they grew up and died in the Holy building not having the time to go out into the sunlight again.

Eelian sighed shakily, a silent tear streaking down a creamy white cheek as he saw his father laying on the ground after Ryuhou had fought him. So fragile yet so strong, how could he hold the fact that he was so old and wrinkly from them all, was it an illusion? Was that his power? No one really knew what alter ability he had except for Ryuhou. Even now that voice stilled echoes in his head.

"Eelian, I'm sorry for not being a good father to you. My dearest son even if you were created from my DNA."

When his father had said that he couldn't help but be shocked at first, then the devastating blow came when he saw the color his fathers skin was, the way his breath hitched in the old mans throat and tiredness that leaked into those once proud black eyes that now held no shinning light as his fiery soul flickered out slowly, a dieing ember of a once large pitted bond fire that burned brightly with the hope. He took his last breathes of air before saying something he couldn't say, all he could pick up was the I love you part, then he died quietly, quickly, and nobly not like a King no, Jigmar wasn't even a King but a Knight in the game called life. Even Eelian himself knew he wasn't a knight, but a pawn, Tachibana was more suited to the Knight piece, Mimori was more suited for Queen, and for Bishop none because Kazuma and Ryuhou fought for the title of King in this instant. But who to place on the board as black or white? They were all white, the good guys in this game but then again who were the black pieces, the evil that felt like it never left the world yet?

He shivered at that thought, but it was true evil never truly is gone. Something bigger and worse will come even though Mujo is dead. What he didn't know, when he didn't, whom again he didn't know but he did know this he would keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary.

His stomach rumbled, he forgot to eat breakfast but he really didn't feel like eating anything at the moment and sighed; depression was such a bitch. With that he fell onto the bed back first and sprawled out his limbs trying to sleep.

Sitting in his cart car putting the key to ignition and turning it the cart car started as Tachibana made a visit to the local town to make a house call on a sick person. He and Mimori always made house calls to these people, would have been nice of Kanami would of lived to see them doing this, that little girl could have made something of herself with the alter she had held. He loved it when she laughed, loved it when he got hugs from her and Kazuma would glare she would hit him on the hand and scold the older boy with a look and the nickname she gave him, Kazu-kun. She was a joy to be around, the little spark in his life that made living in a dusty bowl like this worth living. What irked him the most is why nothing ever grew out here was the soil not fertile enough for plants? He knew it rained because he lived her for about three months, spring is almost over and summer is taking over. It seemed to get super dry around here so he carries water bottles in the cart car, for himself and for others if they need it.

The entrance to the village was in his line of vision as a smile came to his face, soon he parked the cart car at the entrance and walked on in while older people greeted him with a smile or a wave, children giggled in the dusty street playing with a red colored ball with three patched up holes in it with tuck tape. They kicked it all around, in a group of four or more he couldn't them all because they were moving, one of the children how ever recognized him and zoomed over to him looking like a blue blur.

The breath was knocked out of Tachibana as he was glomped by a small boy, picking up the clinging boy from his leg he hugged the boy lightly and set him back on the ground as he received a gap toothed smile in return.

"How are you doing Jack?" he asked getting down on one knee while the boy raised his blue shirt to show him a small stomach with stitches reaching from the belly button up to the right nipple in a jagged line. The flesh was still a bit pink but was healing nicely, he nodded to the boy as he put the shirt down and smiled again.

"Your healing up great, do you hurt any where?" with that the child nodded telling him his belly button itched, he chuckled which got him a small glare from the child as he reached into his med pack to bring out some anti-itch cream. He handed the small canister to the child who took it with wide eyes, sky blue eyes looked into dark green as if asking a silent question to that the older nodded and ruffled shaggy dark brown hair.

"Take just a dab of that and put it on your belly button Jack, it'll help with the itching. I need to get going buddy but I'll see you when I get back from a new patient okay?" the boy nodded solemnly but brightened up when his mom came out and he chattered to her about how he got this thing of anti-itch cream from his best friend in the whole world, the woman chuckled taking the cream and smiling at Tachibana nodding her head in thanks. After his own nod Tachibana made his way through the small village past fruit stands, a few stalls selling meat, news papers, cloth from different parts of the world or so they say. He heard the yelling of stall venders with the backdrop of children running around playing, the noises were a comfort to him while he kept up a brisk pace.

He stood before a wooden door and rapted twice, an old woman with gray blue eyes looked at him and stepped aside for him to enter.

"So how long has she been sick?" he asked as she lead him to a family room with a couch and a small girl who was deathly pale, he walked closer to her seeing her skin was the color of the grandmothers eyes that didn't bode well for this child.

" She's been sick for a few months." The grandmother rasped out, her voice was crackly a little from the age she was as a old man made his way into the room with a frown and pulled the older woman into his embrace as she cried.

"You must be the doctor." He presumed as Tachibana sighed putting his ears against her chest and furrowing his brow, the heartbeat was a bit irregular but the lungs sounded strange as if it was full of something.

"How old is she and what happen to her?" he turned around as he looked at the old couple as the old woman started to talk.

"She was dropped off by her mother because she had financial problems and had to sell the house. She asked us to look after her so we took her in, she didn't tell us the condition of the child until she dumped her on us and left." The voice hitched a bit as more tears slipped from her old eyes, the tracks filling in the wrinkles with salty wetness.

"I see, I'll do that best I can." He inquired while digging into his med pack, the pack was a warn out old brown back pack but it served it's purpose to bring medicine to and from villages and towns scattered around the main land.

He took out a needle and syringe along with some rubbing alcohol and a cotton. He took the dirty button up shirt unbuttoning it so he could get a better look at the chest, two prominent bulges in the chest confirmed what he couldn't see the lungs were filled with some kind of liquid or blood, he was hopping it wasn't that later. With a prayer to God and the swipe of the cotton he pushed the needle into the first lung puncturing it slightly as the syringe filled up with a cloudy gray substance. The old couple behind him made two noses: a gasp and a grunt of approval or disapproval he didn't know or care at the moment. So once the syringe was almost full he connected a tube to it and the liquid went up the tube and out into a pan the old woman got for him so he could leak the child's lungs so she could breath.

It was a task that took awhile and once the first ling was leaked he did the second one, which was just as agonizingly slow as the first lung. An hour and a half later he was done with that part, now he had to bring out his alter to heal the puncture wounds on the lungs and the small pine pricks he had made on her skin.

Concentrating he called forth eight spherical green balls called 'Eternally Eight', four of the green glowing spheres sunk into her flesh as the woman gasped looking away, the old man growled at him but he refused to lose focus. Closing his eyes he concentrated his powers into the girl healing the small puncture wounds he had to make in her lungs, slowly the skin began rebuilding muscles around the lungs it took 40 minutes to do each one because when patching up something like this the smallest mistake would mean a scar or killing the patient.

Once that was done the four spheres came from out of the girls body as they circled around each small cut, the little trickle of blood got absorbed back into the body and the small needle pricks were gone.

Perspiration had broken out on his face as he wiped the back of his hand on his face while sitting his bottom on the floor from crouching on his legs this whole time. The spheres went away once he was done, turning around he got a fist to the face, a small trickle of blood dribbled down his nose and into his mouth. Sighing he could taste the metallic tang of the life substance, he wiped his nose off with the back of his sleeve and started to pack up his supplies.

"You're an alter you ass! You could of killed her, your not a doctor are you!?" it was supposed to be a yell but it came out more raspy and old then intended.

"I'm a healer and yes I'm alter user but dose that make any difference? Look at your grandchild now." He said while they looked away from him at the little girl with short blond hair, her chest rose and fell with even breathes. Her face for once wasn't twisted in pain but a slight smile and a sigh of contempt as she moved rolling over on the couch small pink cream-colored hands pulled the blanket closer to the small frame.

Tachibana had walked away while they watched the child but smiled because he had saved another life, another child would live because he used his alter powers to aid him in healing. With a spring in his step he went out the front of the house, he noticed as he went back out the front that it was a general store of some sort. Something like Jacks parents have except this was a cloth shop, there's was a food general store with a few items here and there for sale.

Jack promptly greeted him again by another running glomp as he made his way down the dusty street to the playing kids again.

"Mom said you could come in for lunch Tachi!" the child squealed in delight as he nodded his head yes being pulled by a small hand to the food general store.

Once inside he was pulled to back where a table sat with sandwiches, and drinks, his mother was sitting there sewing some clothes humming a tune. She looked up at the sound of feet a smile on her face at seeing him and her little guy as she liked to call him.

"Mom were is daddy?" the child asked stuffing a turkey sandwich in his mouth and taking a gulp of water from a glass.

"He'll be gone for a while little guy. He said he would get you a present once he gets back from that forgiven country okay?" He watched her pat Jacks head as the boy sighed, but brightened up when she began talking to him.

"So how's the newest patient of Mr. Asuka?" he blanched a bit as he took a bite out of a ham sandwich with honey mustard spread, cheese, lettuce and tomato. He noticed it was his favorite kind as was the plain turkey the little guy's favorite as well; he smiled after gulping down the yummy treat.

"She's doing fine, it seems her mother had just dropped her off like baggage. Children are to be cherished I think, they bring much joy to ones life." He said taking another bite out of his food while the woman nodded her head with a smile and sparkles in her eyes. She got back to sewing as the two ate making idle chatter about games, the other older patients he had treated and the new friends Jack was trying to make.

After the sandwiches were inhaled they got to each have a chocolate cookie with milk, Tachibana politely refused the milk he really didn't like it and opted for a glass of water instead. After about another hour or so of talking he stood up ruffling Jacks hair and picking up his med bag.

"I got to go champ, time for me to report back to Mimori." He smiled as the boy frowned but nodded hugging his leg tightly as he peeled the boy.

"Promise to come visit like I have been okay Jack, later Mrs. Smith thanks for the lunch and cookie it was really good." A slight blush accumulated on her cheeks staining them pink as she nodded and waved good-bye in the door way as he went on his way.

The cart car was where he left it with a heavy burden lifted and a full stomach full of good food he drove back to the HAV to report in what had happened to the only female in the group. That's when he forgot, he didn't ask for a name oh well he would ask later when he went back to check up on the girl to make sure her vitals and lungs were working okay.

Luck seemed to be on Kagome and Shippou's sides because they found a cavern with many large room like spaces that could opt for a home, though the biggest room would be the dojo and weapons room they needed space to practice and she didn't want to do it in the forest. She wanted the forest to heal first before she and her son tore it up, so a dojo would be made.

The cavern was a good find because all the way in the back was a hot spring, she had almost jumped in, she hadn't seen a spring in awhile and wanted a bath so bad but right now wasn't the time. She chided herself about that, then began to wonder around the caves interior again finding the passages to the second most smallest caves were a good size like a bedroom, three of them seemed to be lined up with one another; those were dubbed the bedrooms though she didn't think the Black and White guy wanted a room but it would be made into one anyway if he ever wanted it.

Last was a medium sized part were she could fit a metal stove in there to make it a kitchen connecting to living room where she should go looking for chairs or titomi mats.

So the rest of the morning was busy with her and Shippou cleaning the caves whole interior, moving rocks, pine straw that found its way in there, ushering a family of mice out of her room while Shippou found tree branches and things in the other spaces cleaning them out.

By the after noon a collection of random woodsy objects were set outside the cave entrance, with a collective sigh Kagome flopped down on the ground and groaned while Shippou rustled around in her pack throwing her a water bottle. Her hand shot up and caught it as she drank her fill thinking of a way to get furniture out here. Well some how she would get the stuff out here and they would live in a cave, sigh their not cave men she thought frowning but what else could be done? Her wooden house was gone, so they had to make do with what nature provided, with the exception of furniture, mattress's, and a metal stove that worked by putting logs in it and burning them.

The only good thing that came of this was the fact that so many trees had fallen or been bushed down during kind of attack sp she could make shelf's, maybe a four poster bed, some chairs and tables but the tables she should be able to get at a village if there as one here.

With another defeated sigh she put her arm over her face over closed eyes, she felt as pair of arms holding her and a low keen from the one, the only Black and White thing. She removed her arm and cracked open an eye to smile at thing thoughtfully, when she moved to sit up he let her go and stood with her while Shippou came over to inspect this thing.

The child walked around Mismatch a few time, sniffing the air around him, touching the armor as he stood stalk still letting the boy explore to his hearts content.

"Mama he dosen't smell human or demon." The kit frowned slightly but decided he didn't hurt his mother so far and that he was actually tried to help comfort her so he couldn't be all that bad right? So with that he jumped up onto the his shoulder nuzzling the side of the armor as white eyes stared unblinking at him, a small keen sounded as if to tell the kit it was happy.

"Its good you boys are getting along, I wonder if you would help us Mismatch?" she blinked as the child giggled, she glared at her son playfully.

"Well he's got to have a name and he dosen't match, so Mismatch sounds good to me." The kit nodded his agreement; a soft keen from Mismatch had settled that.

"Come on Shippou its way past afternoon, once we eat we need to find a village. We'll need quit a few things if were going to make this cave work." With that she took out two bento lunches, sitting one on a rock while the child climbed down from Mismatch's shoulder to nibble on the good food.

"Do you eat?" she asked looking over to Mismatch to see he wasn't there and sighed, Mismatch was definitely a mystery as was the tree. Since when did Goshinkobou have a growth spurt? She put a soft squishy squid into her mouth chewing on it with some fervor since it was like chewing a tire.

Soon both were done and Mismatch was nowhere in sight as they picked up there bentos to put back into the yellow rucksack.

"Come on Shippou." She asked taking out a smaller pack from her rucksack, it was more like a mini pack she put some money, two water bottles, and a few treats in it. That's when they headed out into the clearing were Kagome had fallen, it seems the hill was steep for a reason to hide the forest.

"Ready for another adventure Shippou?" she asked as the boy jumped up into her arms, she hugged him making her way up and down the steep hill to the other side, she had expected to see nothing but a village wasn't to far away from here about four miles or so. With a spring in her step she began to walk thinking of the events that lead her here.

It was an amazing first adventure to be pulled down a well by a centipede demon, be called a kitsune for pretending to be Kikyou reincarnation and having that nasty powder thrown at her by Keade.

From there she met the Inu Hanyou Kikyou pinned to the Goshinkobou by taking the arrow out of the live boy from his 50-year sleep. Thus freeing an Inu Hanyou to kill the demon that came after her from the well, she retrieved the jewel and Keade put a subjugation necklace on the poor boy.

Oh that was fun she thought because the first time she said sit Inu Yasha plummeted to a raging river below.

Next was Shippou himself, the child kitsune who tried in vein to steal the jewel shards since she cracked it with an arrow trying to kill a crow demon. So the jewel pieces were scattered, they were eating in the middle of a battlefield with dead people when the child tried to steal them.

Inu Yasha defeated the Thunder Brothers who were after the child and killed them for kidnapping her.

The next on the list in their shard-hunting group was Miroku, she twitched at that memory. He had stolen both the jewel shards and her bike; again a guy kidnapped her!

It actually wasn't that bad because in the end she got her bum rubbed, Miroku got a few lumps on the head and told us about a being called Naraku.

The last in the group was Demon exterminator who mistook Inu Yasha for the one who slaughtered her village when it was Naraku who had done so. Also the spider hanyou had a lower demon spider control Sango's brother into killing her father and the others and even her but she seemed to come out of it okay with only a few physical scar but the mental and emotional ones would take time to heal.

That was her group, the ones she left behind along with her newest family members Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and even the nasty little toad demon Jaken.

She pushed those thoughts to back of her mind for the moment because she was at the entrance to a village, not really knowing if outsiders were welcome she closed her eyes and bumped into some one.

Falling on her bum Kagome oofed from the impact and checked to see Shippou was okay, to say the least the child had hopped out of her arms before the impact. He was currently laughing his little tail off over the confused face.

"Shippou!" she growled as the boy shut it and the person in front of her raised an eyebrow but put out a hand.

"Are you okay?" asked a raspy low voice, she looked up into the face of a young man with a brown cloak that was billowing out behind him dramatically. She took the hand offered and was up in a minute while dusting off her black trench coat and offering the strange boy a smile.

"I'm okay and thanks." Scooping up the fallen bag in hand she was about to ask who he was, but only met the air he had already started walking away. She bristled slightly at the rudeness of that but calmed down seeing as she had a mission anyway.

"So mama, after this will we be fixing the plants?" asked Shippou as he walked beside Kagome, she nodded.

"Yes we will, but first we need to get a few things here so our home will be livable." The sound of children laughing got her attention as a little boy in a blue shirt and blue shorts came running after a ball that stopped at Shippou's feet, he gave the puppy dog eyes that turned adults to mush.

Kagome nodded her head as he picked up the ball and gave it back to the boy, both of them went over to the crowd of kids as her son began to play with others his own age.

A woman with shoulder length brown hair the same color as the little boys came out to greet her.

"I'm Maria Smith dear and that there is my son Jack. Are you new in the village?" she asked with a smile while the wind softly blew the woman's skirt about making ripples in the fabric.

"Uh not in the village but new to this place." It brought another sun beam smile to the woman's face as she grabbed onto Kagome wrist jerking her forwards to a cream colored food general store with a white washed porch.

"Sit down dear and I'll get you something cold to drink." With that said Kagome nodded again, the woman reminded her of when she was younger a cheerful girl full of promise to a lucky guy and all girly. Once her feudal adventures started she began to change, her attitude was calmer more serine, her interests in make-up, cloths, and boys turned into weapons, bloody video games and horror movies.

The smacking of a wooden door with a screen had her looking over her shoulder to see the woman come out with a plate of cookies and a few glasses of milk.

"Children come and get some cookies!" she called out while the pile of kids wrestling in the dirt stopped and stampeded to where she sat, quickly with the ease of a fighter the woman moved out of the way.

AHHH KIDS! –runs away from the stampede- Have you ever seen a kid stampede? I bet it hurts, by the way please REAR! – winks - 


	3. Chapter 3

WP: chases Ryu around a silly grin on her face "Come on I just want to snuggle!" whines 

Ryu: keeps running but looks behind, rainbow bunny trips him and he falls.

WP: smiles evily taking out hemp rope and a chair tying Ryu to it. Prods with a stick. "Say it!" whines a second time.

Ryu: "She dosen't own Inu Yasha or Scryed." sighs thinking up a way to get out of the chair and getting a strange twinkle in his eyes as a rainbow fluff bunnie walks by.

Yabai!

Ch 3 Mismatch's Début

She had moved just in time as the group of kids ran up the white washed porches steps, leaving behind a dust cloud in their wake. It reminded her of when Kouga came to see her, always in a cyclone like mini tornado that kicked up dust as he would take her hand and kiss it, Inu Yasha would always growl. She would sit the Inu Hanyou having Kouga say she had saved him again because she loved him and would speed off with his two friend Ginta and Hakaku run up to her say high and lead the small pack of wolfs running with them back in the direction Kouga took off to.

She was pulled out of her revere of the past when a piece of cookie flew at her from the direction of the group of kids plus Shippou. They were all sitting around the plate of cookies, each child busy nibbling and chit chatting about things kids do. But the way they ate the cookies reminded her some what of demons, they tore at the treat with great ferocity while pieces dropped from the open mouths if they talked, or crumbs flew out of there mouth when they laughed.

Small hands and around the mouths chocolate was smeared with grinning kids reaching onto the platter for another cookie and a glass of milk, the white liquid guzzled down with gusto with a mustache left in the wake of the chocolate that got washed away by the drink.

Mrs. Smith chuckled going into the house, no doubt to get napkins to wipe the children's hands off. The woman disappeared for a few moments as she watched Shippou converse with the other children, it was good to see he got along with kids his own age he never got to do that in Feudal Era, let alone play with a child even. He had Kirara, Her, Sango, and Miroku but that she thought wasn't enough to stimulate him into playing with the village children whom were afraid of him even after they knew he and Inu Yasha weren't a threat to them.

She knew when Shippou turned his head to her and looked into her blue eyes he could feel the sadness permeating the air, she forgot that demons could scence the feelings of others. She semi smiled at him as he gave her a full on toothy grin with chocolate staining some of his mouth, she giggled as Jack elbowed her son and gave him a napkin to wipe off the gooey stuff on his hands and mouth.

"Here." The boy who was just standing by Shippou pushed a cookie into her hands, with a stifled giggle as she looked down at him.

"My names Jack and my mama makes good cookies. Are you Shippou's sister?" he asked with curiosity in those brown eyes, she smiled taking a bite of the cookie thinking on what to say.

"No I'm his mother." Jack watched her nibble on the cookie some more before the others called him back he couldn't seem to make up his mind as he looked to the other children. Questions were in his little eyes still she saw the child but he ran to the dusty street to the group of kids playing with the ball again.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Smith chuckled giving her a napkin as she took it to wipe her mouth; she felt a soft vibration on the wooden porch as a thump sound met her ears.

"It's okay Mrs. Smith." She said watching the children kick up dust clouds while they ran about.

"So what's your name?" it was an out of the blue question, as if picked from the random top hat with questions written in it and Mrs. Smith just picked that one.

"Kagome." Was the simple reply that also held a memory for her when she had released Inu Yasha from the Goshinkobou by taking the arrow out. He had mistaken for his love from 50 years ago when he was pinned to the large tree. She had to spell out the syllables of her name for him, it would have been pretty funny at the time if the centipede demon hadn't wrapped around the tree, Inu Yasha and herself cutting off the air supply she needed to breath.

"Well Kagome were did you come from?" that question got the wheels in her head working, she was at a lose for words at the moment not knowing what to say when a cry made both the woman forget about the question asked.

Both Mrs. Smith and Kagome looked at each other and ran over to the circle of children who had stopped their ball playing game circling around some child that kept up her bawling.

Once they got there the water of children parted, a little girl was hugging a bloody knee getting the crimson color all over her hands and legs by rocking back and forth. She had long olive colored hair in a French braid with a white bow tied at the end.

"Oh Sasha honey I'll call Tachibana to come take a look." Mrs. Smith smiled lightly at Kagome as she sauntered into the general store/ house while she stayed outside with the children.

Taking charge of the situation she took up the red ball looking for Shippou who walked up to her as she bent on a knee to talk with him.

"What happen?" she looked into his green emerald eyes; they reflected her face in them like a mirror.

"We were playing and she tripped over that rock." He pointed over to a jagged rock a few feet away, that's when she noticed the little splotches of red in the dust in a trail leading over to the young girl who was still crying.

"Go play with others, I'll take care of her." So with that said Kagome gave Shippou the red ball while the child went over to the group that had suddenly gotten silent, with in a few moments there were squeals of laughter again. Seeing that that was done and the other children wouldn't get involved she walked slowly over to the little girl.  
"Sasha is that your name?" the little girl raised her head slowly, eyes getting very wide when she looked into the face of an unknown person. She tried to scoot away from Kagome but cried out when she moved the bloody knee, perhaps there was more then just a cut and a blood.

"It's okay sweetie I'm here to help, Mrs. Smith sent me to help you." She smiled sweetly putting a hand out for the child to take; purple eyes began to gather water as a salty smell wafted to her nose.

The child sniffled putting out a bloody leg tentivly, slowly inching forward till the cream colored knee with pinkish red blood was in Kagomes. Maybe if she talked with the child she would know what happen and maybe learn some other things.

"You want to know my name?" she asked pulling the child over lightly as her butt skimmed the dust gathering a pile of the stuff making the tan shorts the little girl wore a bit dusted.

The purple eyes glittered though as she nodded, she was picked up into strong hands by the pits and held with her legs wing over one of the woman's arms and her back and head supported by the other.

"I'm Kagome, can you tell me what happen?" Kagome took Sasha to the white washed porch but decided maybe it would be best if the girl was inside away from the sun, that way she could clean the cut so it didn't get infected and the Tachibana person whom ever they were could help heal the girl.

She could feel Shippou's eyes on her the whole time as she started up the steps of the porch as the girl retold what had happened.

"I was playing with the others and the red ball got kicked over by the rocks. I ran over to get it, after picking it up I tripped over my shoelace and got my leg cut." She said her puffy eyes swelling up with tears that threatened to spill; Kagome wiped the fallen tears with a hanky and smiled.

"Well while I clean your cut do you want to hear a story?" she asked going into the kitchen and sitting the girl on the tables edge, she took up a chair sitting it in front of the girl and going over to the kitchen were Mrs. Smith was on the phone.

"Yes one of the kids got hurt, I think its only a bloody knee but maybe you should come back out Tachibana just to make sure." With a curt nod to the phone the older woman sighed placing the phone on its hook and blinking at Kagome who was looking for a bowl and a rag.

"Here let me get it." A hand landed on Kagome's shoulder, she jumped and it made Sasha laugh. Kagome nodded as the older woman got out a bowl filling it with warm water and getting a rag for her placing it over on the table next to the child.

"I'll be outside watching the other kids, okay." The older woman left outside to go watch the little ones as Kagome took charge of Sasha. Dipping the rag in the warm water she watched the girls eyes trail over to the necklace she had on.

"What's that?" a small finger grazed the surface of the crystal blue Shikon, a little smidge of dirt was left behind.

"It's the necklace my mom gave me. Hold still this might hurt hon." The rag was lowered to the dirt incrusted cut as the child took in a big deep breath. She looked like a chipmunk or a squirrel hording its nuts in its mouth, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her and the girl pouted lower lip trembling.

"What's so funny Kagome?" the rag was taken away with bits of dirt and blood staining the once white looking piece of clothe.

"You look like a chipmunk who just stuffed its mouth full of nuts, see." She imitated what the girl had been doing earning a small giggle, she looked around the kitchen to see her pack was moved from outside to the inside the brown flap was still closed and she sighed relief.

"Well let's get you cleaned up, and I'll tell you a story." Taking up the rag she dipped it into the water, blotching the cut and trying not to make the girl hurt.

"It's called The Shikon Legend, it starts out with a woman named Midoriko. She's a miko, a woman who can heal people-" she got cut off by the girl who squealed with delight over something.

"Like Mr. Tachibana! Is he a m-miko?" Kagome shook her head and the girl pouted.

"He's probably a monk, miko's are woman. Well back to the story, Midoriko went out one day to go to a cave where a silver Kistune met her. His name is Youko Kurama, he was a very powerful demon thief, he had stolen the woman heart.-" again she was interrupted by the girl who made a face.

"It must of hurt to have her heart taken by a Youko." It was only a metaphor but she kept going, still in the process telling the girl of some of the legend.

"The two spent so much time together and got married, they had a little girl who had become so special to them. Though they feared for the child's safety because she was a forbidden mix, miko and demon." The girl gasped at the soft touch of the cloth and winced.

"Sorry Sasha." Kagome said while putting the clothe in the water completely and looking around the kitchen from her seat. While she looked around the kitchen opening small cabinet doors she kept the story going.

"They feared for the child's life and the fact that an up coming War between the humans and demons was coming Kurama and Midoriko knew they had to send their child away so she would be safe from the prying eyes of demons and miko's alike. Midoriko left one day with the tiny bundle in her arms, looking for a place or for some one to take her in as their own before the time was right to tell her she was forbidden. She wondered day and night searching for a place to stash the child, an old dry well caught her attention though." The child on the table was looking at her back while she searched for a med kit and found one with a cry of happiness bringing it over to the table and sitting it next to Sasha, she took up the wet rag again this time to clean her hands and her legs.

"The well could be used but how? Midoriko mused for another day and night until an idea came, she would send her daughter into the future away from demons in the past of Feudal Era. So with that in mind she jumped into the well and it took her 500 years into the future, where she met an old man who was sweeping inside a shrine shed. He threw paper ofuda charms at her calling her a demon as she stepped forward and sighed, the old man began yelling for his daughter as she came bustling out of the house with a swelled belly proof of a child within her. Midoriko smiled knowing the woman would make a good mother for her child. So she thrust the baby into the woman's arms, told her to take care of her child and disappeared down the well." The girl humped at that, her eyes taking on a spark of anger.

"That woman left her child to be raised by another? But why didn't she just hide the little girl in Feudal Era?" after rinsing off the little girls hands Kagome chuckled pulling the girl into her grasp and going over to a fluffy looking chair and sitting with the girl facing her chest while wrapping some white bandages about the girls leg to staunch the blood flow.

"I'm not done with the story yet, listen and no more interruptions please." She wrapped one arm around the girls middle while the wiggling ensued only to be stopped, the child humphed again but stayed quite.

"When Midoriko got back to her time, she was attacked by a horde of demons so as not to hurt anyone she went to the cave she met her husband at. She fought the horde with all she had, even when all the demons were absorbed into one large one. She got caught in the mouth of the demon as it tried to swallow her whole, in a last stitch effort she made her soul and the demons soul into a jewel, called the Shikon No Tama." She had finished part of the story when the child gasped looking behind her.

"What's wrong Sasha?" she followed were the girl was staring and saw the familiar rainbow colored light.

Mismatch stood there in all his glory looking blankly at the girl, Kagome thought she would scream but only giggling holding up her hands to be held. A low keen called to her as she nodded her head, he came over and picked the girl up holding her bridal style as she traced the strange armor on the thing.

"Kagome is this your alter power?" the girl asked an astonished look on her small face that such a strong and beautiful looking alter could come from the ordinary mind of the woman who helped with her cut.

"Y-yeah that's my alter." Kagome shakily said not knowing what an alter was but she didn't have a choice, if this child found out that she was a demon it wouldn't be good for her or Shippou.

"Dose Shippou have a alter power to?" Mismatch stood next to the chair Kagome was in and then sat down on the floor Indian style with the child's back to his chest and held onto her from the waist to make sure she didn't fall; it seemed he knew she was hurt and keened to her softly as she giggled. The small hand took up the white armored hand tracing it and outlining the sheer softness of it, it felt like silk in the tiny hand.

"Wow the armors so soft, and he's really big and strong, dose he have name?" the child asked turning around in the alters embrace looking at his plated chest while the girl on the chair chuckled at Sasha's antics.

"Yes, his names Mismatch." The girl smiled tracing the red sphere in the right pectoral, a low rumbling keen came from Mismatch much like a cat purring.

"It suits him, and I didn't know alters could purr." The child laughed while the white eyes of the purring alter looked at her, he couldn't smile but Kagome could feel his confusion.

"I'll tell you later okay, Sasha are you feeling any better?" the girl nodded in the altars lap when the door opened and some one came in, Kagome tensed up but noticed the aura.

Shippou had been worried for his mom; she had been in the house for a while and wondered if the girl named Sasha was okay. He had left the group of kids in the street to by pass Mrs. Smith who nodded to him on the porch. He felt then that Mismatch was with his mother and would be fine, so with a smile on his face went into the house.

Laughter rang throughout the house as he found his way to the kitchen and out into a living room, his mother was occupying a fluffy comfortable looking chair while Mismatch was sitting Indian style on the floor, next to the chair with Sasha in his lap. She seemed to be exploring the strange smooth armor, he stepped into the living room area as the attention shifted to him.

"Hey Mom is Sasha okay?" he asked walking over to her and climbing into her lap, she threaded her fingers through his rusty red hair and hummed.

"Yes she'll be fine, but I'd like to wait for this Tachibana person to show up." The fox kit blinked was she looking for a mate or was there another reason. She seemed to see the sparkle in his eyes because she spoke up again.

"Sasha here likes my altar, so I want to see what kind Tachibana has." The girl squealed with delightfulness as Mismatch got up holding her out straight and put both his hands under her stomach and making it look like she was flying. He moved her back and forth lightly in the air, more giggles erupted from the girl as she yelled faster, Mismatch complied going faster but not to much.

"It seems she likes Mismatch ne?" Kagome looked down into her lap at Shippou as he watched the two playing. He nodded his head to her question; he had only had his dad for some time, that much his adopted mother knew. Some times he would see his father in Inu Yasha or Miroku, perhaps it was time he got another father for himself and Kagome.

"Yes it dose, makes me miss dad." He whispered as he got scooped up into loving arms that squeezed lightly to help the sadness go away, her cheek nuzzled his in a comforting way while Mismatch stood in front of the two now.

"Time to go already? I suppose we'll see you at home then." Kagome said while Shippou hopped off her lap and smiled at the altar.

"Since I know Sasha is okay I'm going to tell the others." The boy scampered off into the kitchen and out the door to tell his fellow friends that the girl was fine.

A low keen was heard as Mismatch put the girl back in her lap, Sasha had tears in her eyes as she reached out a hand to the white armor holding onto a finger.

"Promise to visit me?" asked the child as tiny tracks began to race down her pale swollen cheeks again, the altar nodded and disappeared in a shower of rainbow light that fell around Sasha and herself; the fire works show made the girl smile as the tears stopped.

"I'm tired." The girl whispered against a small hand that stifled a yawn, she crawled father into her lap and snuggled into her stomach curling up like a kitten. Even breathing signaled that she was sleeping; a semi smile was on the sleeping child's face as Kagome sighed waiting for this Tachibana to get here.

She should have asked the child what he looked like and what kind of altar power he has; she already knew he was a healer and probably not a houshi. She didn't see nor did she sence any that rivaled two auras that were dangerously close to this house; she wasn't worried for Shippou and didn't think the child needed to know. She had followed the energies all the while listening to the children play.

She got nervous though when one of the energies started moving closer and closer to the village, she held the girl softly cooing in her ears. She would have to leave soon with Shippou to get some things for the cave home, yeah she would of liked wood like this but a cave was better because it was made of rock and could withstand a tornado she was sure though that the weather here was sunny.

Kagome found that without her own knowledge she was petting the girls hair as the little bundle sighed, which made her smile lightly.

Else ware the so-called Doctor Tachibana was in the monitor room with Mimori, he saw she had an empty cup of Ramen next to the computer she was typing on.

"So you went out for lunch?" he asked going over to the desk and taking up the empty cup in hand, she looked up from her document on the screen, brown eyes looking at his dark green with a smile forming on her lips while she nodded.

"Yeah but the company was lousy." He chuckled putting the empty cup in the trash bin.

"So wheres Ryuhou, Cougar, and Eelian?" crossing his hand in front of his chest he waited while she clicked at the keys again, this time not taking her eyes from the glowing screen.

"Ryuhou went to look for the strange energy signature, Eelian is still here but he's sleeping I think he had another relapse of depression about his father. Cougar went to go look for Kazuma in a neighboring village near the one you treated that little girl in." Tachibana sighed looking at the girl, she would be here for quite some time doing documents, watching the energy monitors like a hawk.

He didn't want to intrude on Eelian because he couldn't deal with the death issue at the moment. With a sigh he walked out of the room with Mimori's face still in front of the screen while he walked out to the hall.

His thoughts turned to his girl friend, she was beautiful but she left him when he decided he would live out here in the mainland after being kicked out of Holy. She was the light of his life, but he then found out to little to late that he was so obsessed with his work he never gave her the time he should have, dark green eyes turned almost black at that thought and now he was alone. Not really alone he had the others to keep him in friendly company but what about love shared between a woman and a man?

He fingered the necklace that had a cut out picture of them in it, he didn't have the heart to get rid of the oval necklace and always kept it hidden underneath his shirts.

Entering the kitchen he went over to the fridge to yank out a can of soda, he sat at the island in a stool popping the tab that made a shhhh sound from the carbon in the drink. He took a few gulps trying to drown out the memory of being alone, the soda bubbled tickling his nose and tongue. The soda was supposed to taste sweet but to him it was bitter, the memories seemed to change the taste of a lot of things, even his taste in woman seemed to go down the tubes.

Hell even thinking about the little girl Kanami made him blue, the child had potential with her mind altar but she got killed like Jigmar was by the Mujo incident, now he saw why Eelian was so sad all the time.

A buzzing noise startled him as he looked over to the phone on the wall, putting down the half drank soda he walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello HAV." He said dully when the other voice on the line sounded panicked. "What? Sasha has a bloody knee?" he frowned hearing tears in the background and a woman he didn't know talking to the child.

"Alright I'll be over as soon as I can." With that he hung up the phone, walking back over to the island and trashing the half done soda.

Running down the stairs he almost collided with Eelian, who blinked somewhat dazedly.

"You alright Eelian?" he asked because of the boys rumpled state, his hair always messy, a shirt with a rip where his stomach was and a bit of blood splattered onto the hem of his shorts.

"I'm fine, just hungry." Was the weak whispering reply as he walked slowly up the stairs, Tachibana watching him as he turned the corner making sure the boy didn't fall down or faint.

Once he turned the corner Tachibana ran down the rest of the flight of stairs and into his room, turning it upside down for his keys when he remerged they were still in his pocket. Picking up his med bag he took up his coat and ran out into the hall almost knocking Mimori over.

"What's going on?" she asked stretching with hands high in the air.

"Sasha got hurt so I have to go back to the village to see if she's okay." The girl in front of him bit her lip and nodded as he headed off down the rest of the hall and out to his cart car.

The cart car was started when he turned the key in the ignition; it kicked up dust as he raced across the barren land light speed.

His thoughts how ever were turned to the memory of Kanami, when Mujo was being fought.

It had been his job to get the girl out and he could have if she didn't race back in to get to Kazuma, the ceiling of the Holy building fell on her. Her face was so distorted in pain; blood trickled down her face into her eyes as she smiled lightly. He couldn't stand the pain she was in, he tried to heal her with his 'Eternally Eight' but his altar wouldn't let him heal her, it just wouldn't.Wetness trailed down his cheeks, each jeweled pearl dropping onto his shirt and a few into his mouth as his windpipe closed and opened in an attempt to get the lump in his throat out. This is what kept him going and doing all he could to help the little kids, to do for them what he couldn't for Kanami; the memory of her spurred him to do his best and brought on the tears of joy and sadness when little children were better.

He didn't have long to drive because he was there now, parking the cart car next to a dust pile and wiping his eyes of the wetness he got out grabbing his med bag and making his way towards the group of kids who were playing with a red ball and it looked like a new child was added to the group the one that came out of the Smiths house.

"Hey guys!" the new child waved over the group as they ran over to meet him halfway.

"My mom says Sasha will be fine." The child with rust colored hair said while Jack went over and glomped the boy making him fall down.

"Shippou your mom is pretty, she should go out with Tachibana, Kazuma, or Ryuhou!" he squealed in the other boy's face, while Shippou squirmed from under the impact and giggled sitting up.

"No my mom isn't looking for a mate right now, sides from what I heard of this Kazuma guy he acts to much like Inu Yasha and might up set her." With that said the group began picking teams for soccer.

"Shippous on my team!" Jack said before Tachibana cleared his throat, the child hurled himself at him and latched onto his leg with a death grip.

"Your back! You came to see Sasha right?" the child squealed with delight as he got a scrupulous look from Shippou, who at the moment seemed to be assessing him by circling around him a few times and sniffing here and there about him. With a respective nod on the boy's part the rusty red haired boy latched onto his other leg while Tachibana brought them walking over to the porch were Mrs. Smith was sitting.

"Hello Asuka." She said while he talked over his shoulder.

"No formalities Maria, just Tachibana." He gave her a wave disappearing into the house with weights on his feet. So through the store front, into the kitchen and then to the living room halfway to the blue chair.

"Shippou!" a female voice whispered harshly as the boy on his left leg grumbled but let go and walked over to her and peered into her lap.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what got into him." He walked over to where the boy was looking and found a girl about Ryuhou and Kazuma's age sitting with the small girl snuggling into her.

"It seems you already dressed her wound, but I need to see if she broke any bones. Mind moving her over to the couch so I can take a look?" he replied and gestured with a hand, she gave a nod and smile, Jack at that time dislodged himself from the right foot.

The girl was laid out on the couch as Tachibana called upon 'Eternity Eight' at the moment the girls eyes opened and she giggled.

"Kagome is Mismatch coming back?" she asked watching the rainbow lights dance, but instead of the multi-colored armor clad worrier there were eight glowing green spheres, she screamed seeming a little disoriented.

"It's okay Sasha, this is Tachibana and his altar remember?" Jack came up to the little girl patting her shoulder trying to comfort her. With a little nod to Jack he took a step back and nodded to the older that smiled.

"Sasha close your eyes okay." Tachibana said while the girl complied four of his spheres melted into her leg one by one as he to closed his eyes. It seemed there was more then just a dressing to do for a bloody cut. He called upon the healing of his altar next speaking to the girl.

"This might sting a little Sasha." He said while the two little boys walked to the side of the couch and Kagome went over with them holding her small hand.

Tachibana had to have complete silence to do this for concentration was needed to built up the bone marrow and reconnect the bones fusing them together, bone reconstruction was harder to do then tendons or muscle tissue.

It was a wonder that those two boys were silent but he thanked whatever God was watching and listening to have the silence.

Perspiration began to collect on his brow as while the shrunken green colored spheres browsed down the fibula and found its way to the tarsals, another of them went up the fibula to the tibia searching the areas looking for anything broken or cracked.

A third sphere found an abnormality in the knee bone, pieces of the patella were chipped off and there was a hairline factor in it almost breaking it in half.

The fourth glowing green sphere found the muscle and tissue that holds the patella and the upper part of the tibia together was severed, he was amazed this girl didn't feel any pain.

So now that those four green spheres began to disappear the other four went into her leg to start the procedure now that he knew what needed to done.

He began by filling in the cracks with fresh proteins and minerals waiting for the softened collagen to harden before putting more and more in to fill up the hairline fracture. It took only a few moments for that part, so next would be to get the muscle tissue to grown back.

The sphere found the remaining muscle tissue, a small string that thankfully didn't get shredded all the way. So going with what was there and knowing how the muscle tissue worked he began to pieces it together one at a time, first the smallest bit of tissue was grown, not to long but a small bit. He made sure to make it flexible because that's actually how some muscle tissue is, especially in front and in back of the legs, same goes for the elbows and wrists of the hand.

He could hear a slight crying noise, it was from Sasha she was sniffling and he was almost done. A small laugh was heard next as Kagome shushed her, Jack squeaked as something went thump on the floor and Shippou giggled next. Tachibana could now open his eyes seeing as the last bit would happen on its own, he found an interesting sight that befell his vision.

Sasha blinked at Jack who had some how tripped over his own shoe laces seeing as they were untied at the moment, Kagome smiled a hand on her mouth trying to stop a giggle. Shippou was giggling on the floor apparently he had fallen.

"What's so funny?" he asked as Kagome handed him a handkerchief from out of her black pants. He took it wiping his face blushing sheepishly giving it back to her.

"It's okay I'll wash it. Didn't have cooties did it?" she teased putting out a hand as he took it and was pulled up, he gave back the lacey black and red hanky to her.

"Will she be okay?" the day seemed to of warn out Sasha as both Kagome and Tachibana looked at the girl on the couch, her little eyes blinked at half-mast.

"Yeah she will, just needs to rest for a week or two." Tachibana sighed sitting down next to the girl and placed his ear to her chest, listening to her heartbeat while the girl wiggled a bit.

Kagome knew Tachibana would take care of the girl that 'Eternally Eight' was awesome looking, but she rather be as she is a demon miko.

"Kagome you never told me the rest of the story." Sasha said yawning; she tried to stay awake for the teen girl as she sat on the other edge of the couch.

"The Shikon Story is very long, how about I tell you the next part and you rest."

"Nooo." She pouted sitting up as Tachibana propped up the small leg with a pillow, she relenqushed and waited for the child to get comfertable.

"I already heard the story and Jack wants to go play with the other kids is that okay mom?" Shippou walked over to her as she nodded with a smile, watching them run out of the living room.

She had a chance now to take a closer look at Tachibana as he helped situate Sasha. He was a foot taller then her with creamy white skin, dark green eyes that glittered like twin jewels and short purple locks of hair that fell over his child like visage.

"Where did I stop at?" she asked Sasha with a smile while Tachibana sat Indian style on the floor next to the little girl.

"Midoriko made the Shikon Jewel from her and the demons souls!" with that said Kagome straightened up and began spinning the next part of her life story like a tale.

"After the Shikon No Tama was made her mate knew she had died and wanted to burry the body, but he couldn't get into the cave or near where the cave was. Do you know why?" she asked the two, who both blinked at her confused.

"Why?" Sasha asked with much fervor, shaking a bit in anticipation.

"Because surrounding the hill that the cave sat atop was a demon exterminator village, they were there to guard the miko's remains and the Shikon Jewel from the prying eyes and claws of demon alike. This saddened Youko Kurama because not only could he not see his mate but also he couldn't get inside the village because of being a demon. For you see silver kitsunes or kitsunes in general are very good tricksters and magic weavers. So he put on an illusion, he was an old wrinkly houshi with a staff and a leather pouch with ofuda. So when he rapt on the gates to the village they let him in and he went to miko's cave, there he saw his mate in a frozen stalagmite picture; frozen from the time of death. Even in this state she was still beautiful even though void of creamy skin, sky blue eyes and the once lively feel of her heartbeat she was still a sight to behold." She took a breath and smiled at the two sets of widened eyes, Sasha looked like she was going to cry and Tachibana well his eyes were almost bugging out of his head.

"The picture itself was plain and simple to see really, miko's and demons fought each other because that was the way it worked and should work. But those two some how found a loophole, now as Youko stood there he frowned his mate's body was halfway in the mouth of a large collection of demons. Her lovely eyes shut and mouth ajar, but the strangest sight was were her heart once resided, for there was a hole in her chest. He sniffed around finding the permeated air of magic; it was souly focused around and on his mate. The next task for him now was to find her heart, return it, and then steal an ancient artifact to bring her back to life." The room was thick with tension one could cut with a knife; Sasha was playing with the large pillows frills watching her with large eyes as the youngman just arched an eyebrow at her this time.

"Well Youko did steal an artifact, it was said to give the possessor great powers and a wish to be granted. He only wanted the wish part but unfortunately for him he was being hunted that night; his attempts to escape however were futile, some where along the way he had even lost the precious artifact. So in an effort to preserve himself for the future to get back his mate he did kitsune magic by removing his soul from his body and going to purgatory until one day he could find an avatar to inhabit and find his daughter in the future. Until then his soul would watch over the tombed cave his mate resided in." She heard sniffles coming from the child as a tear made its way down her cheek. Kagome lifted her hand; thumb stroking it away with a soft swipe.

"So sad, the kitsune man didn't get to see his miko mate again."

"No I suppose they didn't get to meet." She frowned not noticing that Tachibana watched her every move, but she put on that all to famous cheery façade.

"You forgot Sasha, Midoriko and Youko had a child. But that's another story and adventure for when we come back to visit. I promise me and Shippou will come back." This made the girl smile at Kagome; she was still playing with the frills on the pillow.

Sasha smiled at Kagome knowing if she and Shippou came then Mismatch would come with them, she watched the older girl walk out with Tachibana and closed her eyes.

"You really are good with children Kagome. Would you like a job as my assistant in doing healing jobs?" she looked over Tachibana who was giving the puppy dog eyes begging her but she had to decline; she had enough on her plate as it was. True she needed a job to pay for the food supplies but she could sell fruits and things from the small bit of forest, the kitsune in her really wanted to teach her about healing as well.

"I'm sorry Tachibana but I must decline, there are other engagements that come first." Like saving the world from impending doom by the heart of Naraku for one.

"Okay but if you change your mind about it I'll be around. Oh you can also talk to a few of the guys that patrol here their names are Cougar, Eelian, Ryuhou, and Kazuma. Though I think Eelian is out of patrolling for awhile." She nodded leaning against a rail post on the porch watching the children again, that's when she sighed.

"I forgot I was coming here for supplies." As she turned to go back inside for her pack Mrs. Smith came out with her pack in hand looking a bit more heaver then when she first came.

"I took the liberty of giving you some food provisions, a hammer, some nails, blankets and here." The older woman gave Kagome a stack of four fluffy pillows that's when Shippou came over with a smile on his face.

"Want me to carry those mom?" he asked as she nodded her head giving the pillows to him and taking her pack from Mrs. Smith, she looked out into the sky to see the afternoon wasn't there anymore and it was almost dark.

"I didn't know it this late already." She hugged Mrs. Smith thanking her.

"Thanks this really helps, do want me to pay for it?" she asked going into the pack when two hands landed on the one digging in the pack.

"No dear, you deserve to have these things for helping out Sasha. Not a lot of people would have stayed when Tachibana came to heal her." She frowned while Kagome was confused, she put the flap on the pack back and locked it in place while slipping it over he shoulder, the mentioned youngman was now sitting on the steps watching the children being called to their respective homes to get dinner and go off to bed. He seemed to be entranced or to stare dreamily at the site.

"It's because he is an altar user, a few people here know he won't hurt anyone that he's a nice person. But others are still afraid of altars, the way their parents taught them and now that they're grown up they're teaching the little ones the same thing. The cycle of hatred must end, but I don't know where to start." Mrs. Smith looked old in that one secular moment, wisdom oozed from her for it seems she had seen many things in her life time even if it wasn't demons or miko's, she had seen the hatred of human kind towards others. It wasn't a racial issue or even that fact of different colors oh no, it was the fact of being different that seems to scar people back into their own shelled up lives of the same things over and over again. Bland food might be good to some but others like a little spice in life, then it comes down to why would they hate what they don't understand? Simple…its human nature to reject that which dosen't look, dress, walk, or even talk the same as them. Change it seems is something to be feared instead of embraced with welcoming arms and comforting words, not pushing away and yelling.

"I understand Maria, I've seen this kind of thing as well but for what it's worth the gift given to anyone who uses it like Tachibana is a worthwhile friend in my book." Both shared a wry smile as the mentioned youngman didn't seem to hear them, at that moment Jack came sauntering up and plopped himself into the purple haired boys lap.

"Will you come by tomorrow?" he gave the infamous puppy dog eyes that got the child to squeal and hug Tachibana's neck tightly.

"I had better get going Mrs. Smith, come on Shippou." She said to the pile of pillows that stood next to her, with a huff of breath and a wave from Kagome they were off into the dusty sunset to go home to their little abode, she would put Shippou to sleep and then cure the land of the scars it had. Maybe it would bring peace and some creatures to it, what kind she didn't know.

She began thinking on what the scars in the dirt reminded her of, it was like an animal with three large nails dug into the earth but that's not right she didn't and can't scence any demon auras here. The only ones that are strong enough to even come close to her own power are two aura, one to the east of the village and another south near the forest. She and Shippou would have to be careful going back home; she just hopped Mismatch wont show up.

Another thought came up, what was an alter? She saw one made firsthand; it seemed to be composed of any kind of mater formulated into some kind of form made from the mind. Tachibana's was eight green spheres called 'Eternally Eight' a healing regiment, did that mean Mismatch was a warrior altar? Perhaps another time to think would be in order she mused, as they got closer to the steep rocky hill.

Ryuhou had been scouring around the village and out into the dusty bowl of rocks. It seemed nothing was out here at the moment, except for a bramble bush that blew across the dust in a cowboy sort of fashion. He had a radio communicator with him just in case he was needed back but it seemed they hadn't needed anything since it had been four hours since he first stated looking around.

His mind then turned to the girl he bumped into, she did seem strange and a bit odd. When bumping into her he felt the muscles underneath her fish net and red shirt, she seemed to work out though looking delicate one must presume pretty things are dangerous. He had helped her and went on his way though not without feeling the weight of a fiery glare on his back. Once he got back home he would look up the village database to see whom she was.

Oh yes that came in handy for the humans and the altar users. It was a data base that gave full name, which village they lived in, eyes color, skin color, hair color, birth date, age, est. It also gave a brief bio of how they came to live on the land or where so and so migrated from to come live here.

Ever since then they had added quite a few people to the still rowing lists to the occupants of the mainland, though it was still large and only a few villages were scattered here and there they still had lots of people living in one area.

The largest village by far is the one their closest to, Tachibana always goes there to visit with the little kids and to treat and or check up on how his latest patients are doing.

But one way or another he was going to get that girl and find out why she was so odd, why she didn't melt in his arms like other girls did when he helped them up. Hell she didn't even cry, just made a silly nose and sighed, hmm he really needed a spar right now but the only thing around was a rock.

"Why don't you go on into the forest and to the cave to sleep." Wasn't that the girl from earlier?

"Mom I want to stay up and help you regenerate plants, I want to see your magic for myself to." Said a male child's voice very poutally with a bottom lip out and trembling for effect to.

"I don't think so youngman, you're going straight to bed. Besides I don't want you to waste your energy on something so trivial as the forest leave that to me. It will be healthy in no time at all, besides you'll be busy this week anyway." He couldn't help but get up from the rock he sat on and sneak over to were the voices were coming from.

The girl was wearing a frown as the child had dropped some white things onto the ground getting them dusty; his lip was trembling as he had thought.

"What will I be doing this week then?" he asked in a mad tone, the girl giggled smiling this time.

"I will be teaching you kitsune magic, martial arts, weapons mastery, and herbal lore. Also I need to pick up some books, I wonder if Mrs. Smith's village has a book store?" she mused the last part to herself under her breath.

"Now please pick up those pillows, Mrs. Smith was gracious enough to give us something to use." The boy turned to his mother while nodding.

"Okay but do you promise to let me help you with plants next time?" Ryuhou was very bored listening about plants, what was this woman a botanist?

"Yes you can but for now let me plant the seedlings and watch them grow, we don't need a man eating plant in the forest now do we?" She chuckled while the child gave her a quizzical look.

"Maybe we do, they should help with the prying eyes of others into our life's. Are you sure you want to drag Mrs. Smith and her son into all this?" the child sounded concerned for his mother and some matter at hand.

"My son the fates have pulled and pushed me from the past to the future. Life has given me friends, enemies, and the people in-between, if fate deems it so Mrs. Smith will become involved in our quest but until then I advise you not to say a word to Jack. Besides she is the only one who has given us anything to use at the moment, we still need her to help us with a few more matters." She sighed heavily; her eyes looked so aged yet were still young.

"Mom maybe the forest should wait until tomorrow, sides you have yet to tell me what our quest here is." The child then seemed to grow in age, not arguing over the petty things a normal child would, his eyes showed one who has seen much his mother showed she had seen and done more as they took on a steely edge; one such as a fighter.

"Mother told me before I left that Naraku's heart was beating." The child gasped at that statement while picking up the pillow in hand.

"I thought we defeated Naraku?" his voice was a bit shaky as he took a few steps to be beside his mother, they had stopped walking for the duration of the conversation but started to walk again; he stayed in earshot.

"She didn't say Naraku himself but his heart. Do you remember the demon child I was forced to hold?" Ryuhou quirked an eyebrow, Mimori was talking about demons earlier, weird he thought.

"I really wasn't there when it happened, me and Kirara went to get Inu Yasha to help you."

"Well the demon child latched onto the blackness in my heart, keeping me and feeding off the negative energy. I think mother was trying to say the demon child survived to this time. If he is grown up I doubt that, but he might still be a baby with weird red eyes." She shivered not from the cold but from something else, he decided that was enough information for now and he could always retrace his steps to find out what patch of forest it was that she lived in.

Running the opposite direction he never noticed the spell that was cast in a light blue glow, the orb hit his back impacting him making him fall to the dusty ground passing out. The orb however was absorbed into his spinal column following energy signatures going to the brain, once the orbs light blue light struck out at the part of the brain that remembered memories, it took out the last half hour of what he heard and did.

Once done it popped out of the back of the skull and past thick locks of aqua flying back to its host, which was Kagome.

"Wow mom how did you do that?" asked Shippou, one minute she standing there talking and the next her eyes lite up to a crystal blue color, now they're back to the regular blue.

"I-I don't know Shippou but I think my kitsune instincts are kicking in to protect us. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow night to help the forest it wouldn't hurt. I'll also ask mother why and how this happened. Come on we have to get back, unpack some stuff and then sleep I'm dog tired." She smiled walking next to the small boy as they made their way to a steep hill and disappearing into the darkened woods from site of the aqua haired boy.

Kazuma hadn't had a fight all day, even when scouting and patrolling the old altar hangouts for a good rough tumble no one was there it was all empty.

With a dejected sigh he headed over to the village looking for Tachibana only to find out that he left 20 minutes after checking in on a second patient that almost lost a leg. He was also informed that Ryuhou had been by as well, though that was much earlier then Tachibana's second visit.

A bored expression was schooled on his face as a old man pointed out to which direction the aqua haired male went, with a nod of silent thanks to the gray haired wrinkly old man he was off to find his friend? Rival? Brother? He couldn't say what they really were, who knew maybe since that big fight after the Mujo incident they became much closer then friends, suppose brothers would be more accurate.

This thought passing through his mind he walked on the darkness for quite some time before noticing this was leading to the altar forest where he had a big fight with the Warrior looking Altar there, even took a piece of the back bone of armor off. Sides the thing sounds like a beached whale, with that annoying keening sound all the time.

Discoloration on the land however brought him to the forefront to see that it was aqua colored hair, Ryuhou looked to be passed out or unconscious at the moment. So without hesitation he took up the boy placing the slacked arm over his neck while the right one hung on to it and his left arm braced the dead weights waist. So with much grumbling, falling and cursing that would make a sailor blush Kazuma finally got to the damned HAV.

Well what do you think, suspenseful? Oh yeah about the Mismatch I thought the name was cute yet not to fluffy for the warrior type of Altar the he is, plus the name matches the armor because unlike the other altars whose colors match and come in a color code –sweat drops- he dosen't. Also sorry if I got the Youko Kurama story wrong, but I like it the way it is and so thus will stay this way. Please REAR, Read, Enjoy, And, Review for me so I may hear your thoughts. - Ja-ne!


End file.
